Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist
by Kalypso-Fox
Summary: My version of TDI. Jenna, and Roxas make an audition tape for TDI, and get in easily. Love, pranks, friends, frenemies, and enemies arise while on the island. What will happen in this story of 'Total Drama? Read to find out. Geoff/Oc, Duncan/Oc.
1. Audition Tape

A/N: Hey, pplz, it's me Tomi's Little Jenna. And I'm back with another story! Now I know I haven't exactly finished any other stories yet, but I just haven't had any inspiration for them. (please don't kill me! ~) Anyway, heres my 1st TDI story I hope u like it.

**Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist-**

Roxas & Jenna's Total Drama Island Audition Tape:

A young girl in her early teens with long black hair with red bangs, and a couple streaks of red placed in randomly as well could be seen sitting on a computer chair looking in a camera, with another girl in the background with long black hair and long bangs moved the side covering her right eye, that was colored blue, as was a single lock over her right shoulder, and dark blue streaks throughout her hair laying on a bed, ignoring the world completely listening to her i-pod in her pj's.

The girl sitting on the chair was fixing her hair and pulling her red spotted pj shirt down as she got ready to speak to the camera.

"Hey, world of Total Drama Island! My name is Jenna, and that lazy bum over there is my twin sister Roxas." The girl said.

"Yo." The other girl answered lifting her hand not even looking up at the camera once.

"Well, anyway. You probably won't get much out of her today, she just woke up. But anyway; the reason you should pick me and my sis for your show is because I'm spunky, energetic, fun to be around, and an all out rush of excitement that loves to party and hang with friends! Hehe."

"And, be warned she won't shut up once you get her talking." Roxas said, from the background.

"Hey! Go back to your emo music, and leave me alone! Your the one who didn't wanna do this in the 1st place, so shut up!"

"Well, you forced me into it; so I gotta make it somewhat bearable and listen to music -that you like too by the way-, instead of your insensate jabbering about nothing important."

"Will, you just shut up already and let me talk here!" Jenna yelled angrily.

"Nope." Roxas said calmly as she shoved Jenna off the chair and took her position in front of the camera.

"OW!" Jenna groaned.

"Well, since I'm awake now, and she made me do this; I guess I might as well tell ya a little bit about myself." Roxas said smirking at her sister on the ground and looking back at the computer.

"So, all you really _need_ to know about me is that I can hurt you real bad, so don't mess with me or my sis, only I can mess with her. It is my job after all."

"Hey!" Jenna said from the ground holding her head in pain.

"_Anyway... as_ I was saying, I will admit, I am somewhat emo, and like emo rock music. I don't talk much, this is probably the most you'll hear from me in the entire length of the show if were excepted. And I normally won't answer you if you speak to me unless it's worth my time, which is very hard to gain mind you. And you shouldn't speak to me anyway unless I've spoken to you first, got that? That's all you need to know, oh, and also; the only reason I'm even bothering to do this, is because I don't trust Jenna on her own. So remember this right now, if you ever hurt her and I find out your dead meat, ok? Bye." Roxas said reaching up to turn off the camera.

"Hey, Roxy! ...(static noises) Stop, I never got to finish my audition! ...(more static) Don't turn it off, I'm not done yet! "Oh yes you are!" (static) Roxas cut in, as the camera switched on and off through static as the girl fought over the camera and you could see them fighting over the camera as it cut off parts of their bodies, until it finally shut off for good.

~TDI~

A/N: So that was their audition tape, hope you liked it! Up next, the girls find out if they got excepted or not. And possibly the 1st day of TDI.


	2. Arrival On The Island

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the official first chapter of Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist. Hope you like it. ^~^

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Total drama Island, nor do I get any profits from the show or merchandise.

Claimer: I _do _however own, my oc, and have partial ownership in this story of my sis's oc.

**Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist-**

Chapter 1: Acceptance, Arrival on the Island, and The 1st Challenge

**Jenna's POV**

It had been week since we submitted our audition tape and in a day the auditions would be closed.

I had just come back from checking the mail, and was sorting out mine and Roxas' mail as I noticed a packet addressed to the both of us, in a brown paper package. It seemed to be a tape of some sort, from... OMG! THE HOST OF TOTAL DRAMA ACTION: CHRIS MCLEAN!

"Roxas! We got mail from Total Drama Island!!!!" I yelled upstairs as I got the tape out of the package and set up in the VCR.

"Ok, ok. Keep your pants on, I'm coming." Roxas said as she made the last few steps down the stairs.

On Tape:

"_Hey, Roxas, Jenna. It's me, the host of Total Drama Island, Chris McLean. Your probably wondering what this tape is, well guess what you two are gonna be Total Drama Island! And you'll be in the running for 1hundred thousand bucks. Bonus!" _Chris McLean said from the tape.

"Wicked!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air and doing a little happy dance.

"God..." Roxas said looking back to the video.

"_Now, I know your excited, but it's not all fun and games on this show. You'll be entering to win 1hundred thousand smacaroonies, so it won't be easy. You'll have to endure new challenges every week, and hope not to be voted off by your teammates, so don't get your hopes up too high, just yet." _Chris said.

"_Well, anyway. I'm sure you guys will enjoy your stay here, and win my show high ratings! Bonus! Ha, kidding. Just have fun, and I'll be happy you did."_

"Yeah, right. What a poser." Roxas muttered.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen to what he's saying!" I said back shushing her with a wave of my hand.

"_Can't wait to meet you two on the island. Your plane tickets are in the package this tape was in, you've got 2 weeks to get ready, and get to the Masoka, Ontario docks where you'll be picked up by boat and taken to the island. Can't wait to meet you guys! McLean, out!"_

"_Ok, Chef, who's up next? What do you mean you don't know? Where's the list with all the contestants names on it, and why is this camera still on?! God, the help here is horrible! spactkkk(static)" _That was the last thing Chris said as he knocked over the camera and the tape ended in static.

"Well, then... he seems wonderful..." Roxas said in a disgusted tone.

"I know, right! He's so awesome! And we get to spend 2 whole months with him! Bonus!" I yelled happily.

"Oh, god. He got to you already..." Roxas said with a scared look on her face.

"Heh." I just laughed at her and left to tell all my friends the great news.

2 weeks later

We had everything packed up, and were now waiting for the boat to the island to pick us up. I was wearing a red midriff tube top with a pink bikini top on underneath in place of my bra. I had on a black ruffle mini skirt and crimson red wedges with a matching crimson red arm warmer glove that went up from my wrist to the middle of my arm, halfway to my elbow. My hair was down, and I had both my ears pierced with gold hoop earings, and a plain gold necklace chain hanging around my neck.

Roxas had on a light blue midriff t-shirt with one long sleeve on her right arm, and a short sleeve on the right with a fingerless black glove on her left hand, and long black jeans, that flared out at the bottoms and hang over her light purple converse. She had a dark blue belt wrapping around the top of her jeans twice like an 'x'. she had a dark blue pocket on each thigh and one on her left calf. She also had a hole under the pocket on her right thigh, on her right leg, and left knee of her pants. Her hair was left down, and she had her cartilage pierced on both sides as well as on both ear lobes, and a tounge piercing too.

The boat finally showed up and we got in it, and headed off to our new home for the next few weeks.

When we got to the island we were the 1st ones there, so we hopped of the boat and walked up to the host wheeling our bags along behind us.

"Yo, Jenna, Roxas; welcome to Camp Wawanakwka." The host said.

Roxas walked past the host and shoved him in the water on her way.

"What was that for?!" He asked sputtering water.

"I don't like you." Roxas said as he climbed out of the water.

"Whatever." He said.

"Hey Chris!" I said running up to hug him, as Roxas just glared.

"Dude, I thought you said this was a 5 star resort? All I see is sand, and water." Roxas said angrily.

"Heh, yeah. I lied." Chris said.

"Well, anyway. Roxas, your parents and parole officer said to check you and your sis for weapons. so... hands up."

"What? Why me?" I asked a little taken aback.

"well, because your sister here seems to hide her lighters in your stuff a lot." Chris said.

"I do not!" Roxas said.

Oh, really? Then what's this?" Chris asked holding up a lighter that he got out of my bags side pocket.

"Oops."

"What the hell Roxy?!" I yelled at her angrily as Chris searched Roxy, and then went through my stuff, pulling out a stuffed orange fox I had hidden in my bag.

"Hey, let go of my Foxy!" I yelled as I grabbed my stuffed animal from him, and pushed Chris back in the water again.

"Jeez, what is up with you two, and knocking me into the water?!" Chris yelled frustrated.

"Don't touch my Foxy..." Is all I muttered as Roxas laughed at Chris's soaked form.

"Whatever, anyway. Looks like our next contestant is here." He said as he shook his hair dry like a dog and stood back up straight, completely dry all of a sudden.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris asked as a short, slightly over-weight girl with brown hair in a side pony-tail and braces ran up to him and hugged him. She was wearing a not so pretty green and pink outfit with flowers on the top.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth said letting go of Chris.

"Wow, your much shorter in real life..." Beth said pointing out Chris' height.

"Uhh, thanks..." He responded.

"Haha!" Roxas laughed.

"Hey, I'm beth, nice to meet you two. Your the 1st ever real twins I've ever met." Beth said smiling at us.

"Hey, nice to meet you two." I said hugging her as Roxas just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sorry, don't take that personally. Roxas' just a quiet person." I said to Beth, as she nodded in understanding.

"DJ..." Chris said welcoming the next person.

A tall dark skinned man walked onto the docks in a green shirt with a 'D' on it and shorts, holding 2 sports bags.

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked, giving Chris a high five.

"Yo, dawg. This is it. Camp Wawanakwka." Chris said.

"Looked a lot different on the application form." DJ mumbled angrily as he walked down the docks to stand next to us.

"Hey, girls." DJ said standing next to us.

"Hey." Roxas said.

"Wow, your lucky. She actually spoke to you..." I said in shock.

"Shut up, Jen. He seems cool, unlike the jerk host..." Roxas said bitterly.

"True..." I said, as the next camper arrived.

"Hey, Gwen." Chris said to a girl with short blue and black hair in a Gothic looking outfit. I could already tell her and Roxy would get along.

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen asked looking around.

"No, _your_ staying here. My crib is in air stream with AC, _that_ way." Chris said pointing behind him.

"I did _not_ sign up for this." Gwen said glaring at Chris.

"_Actually_, you did." Chris said holding up a huge stack of papers (our contract).

Gwen grabbed the papers and ripped them in half dropping them in the water, smirking.

"The _great_ thing about lawyers is... they make _lots_ of copies." He said pulling out another stack of papers, shocking Gwen.

"I am _not _staying here." Gwen said picking up her bags and turning to walk away when Chris interrupted her.

"Cool, I hope you can swim though. 'Cuz your ride... just left." Chris said smugly as the boat drove away, right as she had fully turned around.

"_Jerk." _Gwen said walking over to us and sharing an agreeing nod with Roxas on how stupid this was.

"I know." Is all Roxas said, shaking her head.

Party music started playing, and we all turned to boat bringing in the next contestant.

"Chris McLean! 'Sup man? It's an honor to meet'cha, man." A tall blonde with a cowboy hat, and a pink dress shirt opened so you could see his 6-pack, and shorts, and sandals said as he gave Chris knuckles.

"Yo, Geoffster! Welcome, to the island, man." Chris said.

"Thanks man." Geoff said as he walked over to us, and my breath caught in the back of my throat.

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen said.

I couldn't help but stare at Geoff's chest. When Roxas noticed me and elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I yelped, as everyone turned to look at me, including Geoff. I blushed a deep red.

"Sorry." I muttered looking away from Geoff's eyes, and everyone else's stares to glare at Roxas.

Geoff smiled at me and laughed making me blush an even deeper red, and look down, as Roxas smirked at me; now knowing that I already had a crush. And on none other then the camp partier himself of course.

"Everybody. This is Lindsay." Chris said pointing to a pretty blonde girl in a brown and red tank top with an orange skirt. And cowgirl boots, with a blue bandanna in her hair. She had a huge rack...

"Not too shabby..." Chris whispered into the camera with a perverted smile on his face.

"Hiiii. Ok, you look so familiar." Lindsay said sweetly walking over to Chris smiling and holding a finger to her chin as if thinking hard.

"I'm Chris McLean." Lindsay just looked even more confused. "The host... of the show..."

"Oh, that's where I know you from." Lindsay said putting her hand down and smiling again. (Yeah, Lindsay's an idiot.)

"Uhh... yeah." Chris said.

"Heather..." Chris said as a black haired girl walked past him glaring at everyone.

"Hiiii. Looks, like we're your friends for the next 8 weeks!" Beth said happily to Heather, while accidentally spitting in her face because of her braces.

"Ugh!" Heather groaned, and looked away when we heard rock music.

"Duncan. Dude!" Chris said to a guy with black hair and a bright green Mohawk on top, he was wearing a black-ish gray shirt with a skull on it and shorts.

"I don't like _surprises_!" Duncan said glaring at Chris.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime, and have you returned to '_juvie_'." Chris said with a smile. 'Him and Roxas are gonna have a good time I can just tell, both being from juvie and all.'

"Ok then." Duncan said as he smiled and walked down the dock.

"Meet you by the campfire gorgeous." He said smiling at Heather as he walked past her.

"Drop dead you skeeze." Heather said.

"Yo." Duncan said to Roxas with a smirk.

"Yo." Roxas answered back with a smirk of her own, hiding a blush of her own as well.

'Heh, yupz. Definitely gonna get along well.' I giggled in my head at Roxas' little crush.

"I'm calling my parents. You can _not _make me stay here." Heather said pulling out her phone and dialing in a number.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. Tyler." Chris said as a boy in a red jumpsuit came riding in on water-skis.

He flew up over the dock and flew above everyones heads before crash landing in all the luggage.

"Oooh..." The group said as he landed. And heather got drenched in water.

"Aah! My shoes!" Heather complained.

"Wicked wipe-out, dude." Chris said.

Chris laughed at Heather, and Tyler's misfortune.

Tyler's fist popped out from the wreckage and he held up a thumbs up.

After a few more more minutes everyone had shown up, and we had our picture taken together. The dock broke underneath our combined weight though, so the picture was of us floating in the water, only some heads actually visible.

'Ok, everyone. Dry off, and meet me at the campfire.

"Ok, when I call your name come stand over here(Chris said pointing to his right):

Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Eva, and Trent. You are now, 'Screaming Gophers'." Chris threw a green flag( banner thing) at Owen which he opened to reveal a yellow screaming gopher.(now, I know it was originally Izzy, but I'm just gonna put them together to start with, and I switched Eva's team so we'd be evened out.)

"And the rest of you, over here: Duncan, Roxas, Geoff, Jenna, Courtney, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Dj, Tyler, Sadie, and Katie. Come on, move it, move it, move it!" Chris yelled as we ran over to him.

"You will now be known as the 'Killer Bass'." Chris said as he threw a red flag (banner thing) at Harold who opened it up to see a picture of a green bass on it.

I just stared dreamily up at Geoff, until he looked down at me smiling, and I looked away blushing but still smiling.

I saw Roxas looking at Duncan smiling a little as well, glad that we were all on the same team.

"Ok, 'Killer Bass' cabins on the west side, 'Gophers' on the east." Chris said as we all walked away to our cabins.

We got set up, me and Roxas sharing bunk beds of course(Roxas on top bunk, me on bottom bunk). Then we headed out to the mess hall. We sat with our team me next to Geoff, and Duncan on the other side of Roxas who was on my other side.

"Ok, campers, 1st challenge starts in 1 hour." Chris said as he left us to eat slop for lunch.

When we were done we were all wondering what our challenge was, and the next thing we knew; we were standing on a cliff 1000 ft above the lake in our bathing suits, about to jump to our dooms...

"Uh-uh, no way, man. I'm not jumping." DJ said shaking his head, and looking over the edge.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked smiling.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid." DJ answered, frowning.

"That's ok, big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. So, you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day." Chris said while placing a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Aww, man. For real?!" DJ asked with a frown.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk! That means the chicken path down is that-a-way. Next!" Chris said as he pointed to an escalator behind them. 'How the hell...?' I questioned the escalator.

DJ walked to the escalator and left the rest of us to jump or chicken out.

Ezekiel was next, and he jumped. "Yee-haw!" He yelled as he jumped, hitting a large jagged rock sticking out of the cliff face; and tumbling down the mountain. But he still managed to land in the safe zone.

All the 'Killer Bass' cheer, and Ezekiel pops up out of the water with a thumbs-up.

"Yes! WHAAAAHHHH!!!!" Harold falls in a perfect split, and lands in the safe zone on his crotch... 'Ouch, that's gotta hurt...' I winced.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WAAAHHH!" Harold groans holding his groin and sinks into the water.

"Ooooh. Hate to see that happen." Chris said.

Person after person jumped off the cliff, and soon we were down to the last few people.

"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition." Courtney said, trying to get out of jumping.

"What condition?" Chris asked.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." Courtney said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no _princess! _Your jumping, whether you like it or not, I'm not losing this challenge because you had a _medical_ condition!"Roxas said grabbing Courtney and attempting to push/throw her off the cliff.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Roxas. She can chicken out if she _wants_, but it might end up costing your team the _win_. And they'll _hate you_." Chris told Courtney.

"It's a calculated risk, I'm willing to take. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump." Courtney said.

"Humph!" Roxas growled crossing her arms across her chest.

"All right... here is your chicken hat. Let's tally up the results. That's 9 jumpers, 2 chickens. We're missing 2. Our twins." Chris said, turning to us.

"Come, on Jenna. We gotta jump." Roxas said still mad at Courtney.

"Ok." I said a little scared, but not willing to lose this challenge over a fear of heights.

Roxas ran to the edge diving head first in her light purple bikini that had light blue straps that made it a halter top, the bottom was also light purple but had a second layer bikini that went up slightly higher. The chocker, arm bands and wedge slippers were all the same light blue as the second layer of the bikini. She landed perfectly in the middle of the safe zone.

The team cheered, and I got scared. I was the last one left, and I really didn't wanna jump. I was just standing there in my cutesy bikini: a white bikini with a single green stripe and a matching single orange stripe on the left breast connecting top and bottom. A pink heart on the right breast, and the bottom had matching stripes to the tops on the left side as well. I had crimson red wedge sandals on.

"I have to do this but, I'm scared..." I said to myself standing at the edge of the cliff.

"HEEEY! JENNA! You better, get down here right now; or else Geoff will lose a precious lock of hair!" Roxas yelled, with an evil smirk on her face and holding his hat in one hand and a chunk of his hair in the other. Bridgette was glaring at her...

"NOOO!!!! Not Geoff's hair!!" I screamed as I turned around ran back a bit, and then sped off to the edge of the cliff, and jumped off the cliff head first... sadly I missed the safe zone... and landed on Geoff... Roxas having moved away with her cat-like reflexes.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" Roxas screamed laughing.

"Bitch! Never mess with the hair!" I yelled tackling her into the water and then swimming away, everyone from both teams (and Chris) staring.

"Well, then that's all the 'Killer Bass'. Now for the 'Screaming Gophers'." Chris said laughing at my predicament.

I just stalked out of the lake angrily, my hair sopping wet; the team cheering me on for making the jump instead of chickening out.

I just ignored them all, and sat down with my legs crossed, and watched the other team jump with a glare.

Beth chickened out, and the rest jumped. Geoff soon came over and sat down with me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, you ok, Jen?" Geoff asked sincerely concerned, and thankful for me saving his hair.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine..." I muttered to him blushing.

"You, sure? You look a little red..." Geoff said, being the idiot he is, not knowing it was a blush. And placed his forehead on mine trying to check my temperature.

"G-Geoff, what are you d-doing?" I asked blushing even more as I could see Bridgette glaring at me over Geoff's shoulder... wonder what that was about... well, I mean he is hot, I guess she likes him too...

"Checking your temperature, your burning red." Geoff said simply.

"You feel fine." Geoff said confused as to why I was still red, even redder then before actually...

"I'm fine, r-really." I said my blush dying down a bit, as I pushed him away a bit and saw Roxas smirking and winking at me with a thumbs-up. I just stuck my tounge out at her.

I glared at her and turned back to Geoff, thanking him for caring about me.

"Thanks, Geoff. For your concern anyway, but I'm fine, honestly. Sorry about landing on you, and losing the challenge..." I said smiling a slightly sad smile.

"Cool, it's ok. And, thank you for saving my saving my hair; it took me a whole month to get it like this." Geoff said with a bright smile as well.

"No, prob. She always aims for the hair, whenever I like someone..." I muttered towards the end, more to myself then to him.

"Huh? What, was that, Jen?" Geoff asked.

"N-nothing!" I said quickly and looked away, hiding another blush.

"Ok, then. That's the end of the 1st half of the 1st challenge. And 'Screaming Gophers' win: 11-8, since Tyler didn't exactly hit the safe zone, and Jenna didn't hit it at all; and took out 2 of her own teammates.

"1st half?!" Everyone screamed as I just blushed in embarrassment.

"Yup. The 2nd half is a race back to camp with those crates, where you will use whatever is inside to build a hot tub, which the winning team will get to use tonight at a hot tub pool party." Chris said with a smile, pointing to the crates and leaving us to our next challenge.

"Well, come on Jen, looks like we've got more work to do." Geoff said grabbing my hand and pulling me up to walk with him to the crates where the others were already waiting.

"O-ok." I stuttered again as Geoff just laughed and I walked over to Roxas to help push a crate with her, as Geoff and Duncan pushed another in front of us.

"So... how was it _alone_ with Geoff?" Roxas asked as we were pushing the cart along.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" Roxas asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?! Ahh!" I screamed as I tripped on the sand falling forward at that comment, everyone turning to look at me again, including Duncan, and Geoff.

"You ok Jen?" Geoff asked as I quickly got up, and dusted myself off.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" I said, quickly getting back to pushing the crate.

"Ok." Geoff said as we all started moving again.

Roxas just laughed at me, as I glared at her, and frowned in embarrassment.

"Hey, dude. I think Jenna likes you." Duncan said to Geoff. (A/N: OMG, Duncan talks!!)

"Really, man?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I think her and Roxas are talking about you right now, and that's why she tripped, and is always blushing around you." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Well, that's cool, dude. Because I like her too..." Geoff said smiling.

"Yeah, I know you do, bud." Duncan said.

"Well, I can tell Roxas likes you, and I know you like her too, dude." Geoff said back smirking.

"Yeah? I had a feeling..." Duncan said.

The boys looked back at us and me and Roxas both blushed and looked down instantly.

"You think their talking about us too?" I asked Roxas.

"I think so..." She replied.

"I'll help you with Jenna, if you help me with Roxas." Duncan proposed a deal to Geoff.

Geoff turned to smile and wave at me.

I just blushed, tilted my head down and looked up through my lashes, and gave a small smile and wave back.

"Totally, dude! You got yourself a deal!" Geoff said smiling brightly and turning back to the crate.

Soon we got back to the campsite and had started to open th crates... with our teeth.

We got them opened, and there was wood, and tools in them.

We got set to work, but sadly our teamwork wasn't too god, and we lost the challenge again; our hot tub having fallen apart upon inspection.

"Ok, 'Bass', so that means you will be facing your 1st elimination ceremony. See you tonight at the campfire ceremony, you've got until then to choose who your voting off." Chris announced

**Dinner time:**

"Ok, guys, so who should we vote off?" Bridgette asked.

"I say, either 'princess' here or the big guy." Duncan said pointing to Courtney, and DJ.

"What? Why me, I was a ..." Roxas cut her off.

"A CIT, yes we know."

"Well, your the only 2 in a chicken hat, and if we ever have to lift a truck, I'm with 'big guy' here." Duncan said patting DJ on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" Courtney complained.

"Well, who would you vote off, '_princess_'" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Umm... him!" Courtney said pointing to Tyler.

"No!" Lindsay shouted from the other table.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Uh, I-I mean, no... salt. Theres no salt... on the table, darn." Lindsay said, sitting back down.

"Well, I just don't get why we lost, eh? Their the ones that have 7 girls on their team." Ezekiel said.

(GASP) everyone gasped, shocked at what he said.

"What did you say?!" Bridgette and Roxas stood up in his face.

"Well, boys are just naturally stronger then girls are. I mean my dad told me to watch out for the girls here."

"Still, think we need help taking care of ourselves?!" Roxas asked holding him above the table by his collar.

"Not... really." He rasped back.

"Woah, calm down girls. Give him a break, at least he didn't say boys were smarter then girls." Geoff tried to defend Ezekiel.

"Well, they are..." He said, ultimately sealing his fate.

"So... this is the first eliminations. And the marshmallows go to: Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Roxas, Bridgette, Jenna, Duncan, Tyler, and Harold."

"Now the final marshmallow goes to... long dramatic pause, with creepy background music, and Chris playing silent Eenie-Meenie-Minie-Moe, pointing back and forth between Ezekiel and Courtney.

"Courtney." Chris finally said.

Ezekiel just sat there shocked as Courtney ran up to her marshmallow.

"I can't say I'm surprised dude. I saw you picking your nose, dude. Not cool."

"And, now it's time for the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers. And you can _never_ come back... EVER!" Chris said, as Ezekiel walked to the boat, and everyone glared at him.

"Good riddance you sexist bastard!" I yelled, making everyone turn to me as the boat left to stare in shock.

"Wow..." Was the shared replies of everyone.

"Well, he is..." I said blushing yet again, for the hundredth time that day.

Then everyone left for bed, to get ready for another challenge the next day...

A/N: Well, theres the 1st chapter. I hope you liked it. Keep reading, ad reviewing. Luv you all. ^~^


	3. Challenge 2: The Awakeathon

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the official first chapter of Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist. Hope you like it. Dedicated to kiralol101, for favoriting, and reviewing^~^

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Total drama Island, nor do I get any profits from the show or merchandise.

Claimer: I _do _however own, my oc, and have partial ownership in this story of my sis's oc.

**Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist-**

Chapter 2: Challenge 2- The Awake-a-thon!

**Jenna's POV**

Chris walked up to the cabins with blow horn in one hand, and a megaphone in the other. Guess what he did? He held up the blow horn to the megaphone, and pressed the button on the blow horn; the sound traveling through both items, louder then they ever should be. The sound resonated throughout the cabins loudly.

LeShawna shot up in bed, and hit her head on the bunk above her.

"Ow! It's seven in the morning! Do I look like a farmer to you?!" She yelled out the window angrily.

"Aaah!" Roxas yelled as she fell out of her top bunk bed.

"Ugh!" I groaned rolling out of bed, and onto the ground on top of Roxas.

"Ugh, you? Ugh, me!" Roxas complained rolling me off of her.

"Heh." I smiled as I got up, and helped her up as we got dressed and walked out of the cabin.

Everyone was in a line waiting for Chris to explain to us why he had woken us up so early.

Cody heard music playing, and looked next to him to see Eva listening to her MP3 player, and tried to touch it. Eva saw him.

"Grr!" Eva growled trying to bite him.

His eyes widened and he pulled his hands back up against his chest.

She looked up at him, still bent over with her teeth clenched and growled at him. He smiled nervously.

Izzy yawned as Chris walked up to the line.

"Morning. Hope you slept well?" Chris said sarcastically smiling as he did so, looking at Izzy.

"Hi Chris. You look really buff in those shorts." Heather said smiling flirtatiously at Chris pointing her finger down at his shorts.

"I know." Chris said winking back at her.

"Ok. I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly 1 minute." Chris said looking at and pointing to his watch.

"Oh, excuse me. I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast." Owen said with a shy smile.

"Oh... you'll get breakfast, Owen." Chris said smartly.

"Right after you complete your **20 kilometer** run, _around_ the lake!" Chris called out to the campers.

Everyones eyes widened shocked.

"Oh, so your funny now? You know what I think would be funny?!" Eva asked with a glare, walking up to Chris with her left fist raised.

Geoff and Duncan both grabbed a hold of Eva, holding her back as Courtney ran up to her, while Chris backed away scared.

"Eva. _Try_, to control your temper." Courtney whispered to her and then backed away.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?!" Eva yelled to Chris still glaring at him, and being held back.

"A little." Chris said with his arms behind his back smiling.

"You have 30 seconds." Chris said holding up his left arm and pointing to his watch.

We all lined up at the starting line, and got into position.

"Ok, runners! On your marks. Get set. Go!" Chris yelled.

We all took off running except for Tyler, who just jogged behind the others, too tired to actually run.

Gwen, Harold, Katie, and Sadie were walking slowly as others passed them.

Noah ran past Heather, tapping her on the way, and making her freak out and stop walking.

"Do you mind?" Heather asked angrily as she continued walking again.

Roxas and I ran past Owen lying in a puddle lapping up water with heather and LeShawna fighting next to him.

"Pick it up people. If your not back by dinner time? You _don't_ eat!" Chris said through his megaphone as he rode by on his scooter thing.

"Ugh, I hate him so much..." I heard Heather complain as she started walking again.

"Come on, Jenna. Hurry up. We've gotta make it back before the others." Roxas said as we kept running.

"Ok, Roxy." I said as Geoff, and Duncan ran past us.

"See ya back at camp, girls." Duncan said mostly to Roxas, looking back us, smirking.

"Shut up, show off!" Roxas called after him, speeding up to catch up with him.

"Hey, Jenna. How are you feeling?" Geoff asked running backwards, while talking to me.

"Um, I'm fine. You?" I asked, blushing and looking away from him.

"Thats good, I'm good too. Glad your all better from yesterday." Geoff said hinting at the previous day's challenge.

"Oh, yeah. I'm all good." I said smiling back at how sweet Geoff was the day before.

Roxas turned around and smiled at Geoff and I talking, with me blushing (of course).

"Cool. Well, see ya back at the mess hall, Jen." Geoff said smiling as he waved and turned back to running.

"See ya." I smiled as I kept running.

When I finally got back to camp Chris was filing his nails, and a lot of the campers were already there, including Duncan, Roxas, and Geoff who were all sitting together relaxing quietly.

"Hey, Jen. Over here!" Geoff said waving me over, and pointing to a free seat between him and Roxas (Duncan was on the opposite side of Roxas).

I smiled and walked over, taking a seat.

"You saved me a seat? How sweet." I said sitting, and giving Geoff a big smile.

"No prob, Jen. Your a cool dudette." Geoff said putting his right arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks." I muttered with another blush and a small smile.

Geoff just smiled as he looked down at me.

Roxas nudged me in the side and winked at me.

I just stuck my tongue out at her, as she smirked and laughed quietly, while I turned away.

Her silent laughs were cut short when Own came bursting through the doors, with an unconscious Noah on his shoulder.

"Clear a table, stat!" Owen yelled running into the room, with a worn out LeShawna behind him.

"Oh. We made it." LeShawna said out of breath.

Owen was giving Noah compressions, as Heather watched slightly worried, with a bored looking Trent bored on his other side.

"What took you so long?" Courtney asked Harold as he walked in through the door breathing hard.

"We just lost the challenge!" Courtney complained.

"I think I'm having heart palpitations." Harold muttered holding his chest.

"Hey, wait a minute? If they lost, then that means... we won the challenge!" Gwen said thoughtfully.

Noah opened his eyes, and Owen stopped the compressions. Heather and Trent both looked up as well. Then all of a sudden they all started cheering happily.

"Woah there. Hold your horses guys! That wasn't the challenge." Chris said shaking his hands, smiling.

"What did you just say?" Gwen asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Who's hungry?!" Chris yelled holding his left arm out towards a big gray curtain that opened up to reveal a huge buffet of delicious looking foods.

"AAAHHH!!!! REAL FOOD!!!!" I yelled jumping on Owen, pushing off of him and flipping over him and into the food to get to it.

"Wow..." Geoff said as everyone except Roxas had O.o faces on.

"Yeah... she really likes food..." Roxas smirked laughing at everyones faces as Owen jumped in after me, and everyone else started eating as well.

**A few minutes later...**

Everyone was moaning and groaning, while holding their stomaches, as they stood or sat/lay in full over-eating content.

"Ok, campers! Time for part two of your challenge." Chris said through his megaphone.

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen said sadly with food all over his mouth.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked holding her arms out in exasperation.

"Weird goth-girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked holding her belly as well, a small bump adorning her stomach.

"Umm, let me think about that... no!" Chris said pretending to think about it, and then smiling.

"It's time for... **the awake-a-thon!" **Chris said smiling.

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked looking up at Chris who was standing on the buffet table.

"Don't worry. This is an easy one." Chris said smiling as he jumped off the table, pointing to his head.

"The team with the last camper standing, wins invincibility." Chris said smiling pointing his right arm up, his other still holding the megaphone he was still talking through.

"So, what your saying, is; the 20k run, and the turkey eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked incredulously with an eyebrow raised.

"That's right, Gwen." Chris said happily.

"Man, he's good." Gwen said with a frown, crossing her arms.

Everyone just stared glumly, as LeShawna nodded her head in agreement with her eyes wide.

"Move, move, move!" Chris yelled through the megaphone.

Everyone started walking out of the room. As Trent went up to Gwen to ask her a question.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" Trent asked.

"About an hour. Give, or take." Gwen answered.

Owen walked by slowly, drool dripping out of his mouth, and down his chin.

"Maybe less." Gwen said looking at him.

Me and Roxas just smirked at each other knowing we could definitely win this, seeing as how we stayed up all night many a time, for no reason. This would be cake. Ugh, cake... not a good thing to be thinking about now... we both though as we grabbed our stomachs.

Afternoon rolled by slowly...

"We are now 12 hours in, with all 21 campers still wide awake..." Chris said in one of those boring sleepy narrative voices.

"Woohoo! Stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep!" Owen yelled happily as he shook his arms back and forth while everyone else looked about ready to crash.

"Woohoo!" Owen yelled again, throwing both hands up in the air, and pausing for a moment before falling backwards and crashing.

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life." Gwen yawned and sighed.

"Could be way worse." Trent yawned back.

"Really? How?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Trent said smiling at Gwen.

Gwen smiled and looked away. Heather glared at them.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked Lindsey as she was standing on her head.

"Trying to get all the blood to rush to my head." Lyndsey replied.

"Can I try?"Beth asked.

"Sure." Lyndsey said looking up at her.

"Perfect..." Heather muttered evilly at the 2 girls idiocy.

"Lindsey, Beth? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Heather asked smirking.

"Sure." Lindsey said happily as her and Beth stood on their heads.

"What is that witch , doing?" Roxas thought out loud.

"Probably scamming those 2 idiots." Duncan said next to her.

"Yeah. True. Poor, girls. Never stood a chance..." Roxas said smirking.

"Heh, yeah. No kidding." Duncan laughed.

Roxas blushed at hearing Duncan laugh, and turned away.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Eva said as she stood up and placed her MP3 in her pocket, walking off.

The others simply looked up at her, and went back to doing whatever it was they were doing.

Heather looked at her, and saw her MP3 fall out off her pocket. She smirked, and strategically walked up to it, faked a few stretches to trick Chris, and bent down to pick it up. She grabbed it and walked back to her spot next to Lindsey, holding it in her hands.

"Uh, isn't that Eva's MP3 player?" Lindsey asked pointing to the little music player in Heather's hands.

"Yup." Heather smirked.

"Well, isn't she gonna get, like, _really _mad, when she realizes it's gone?" Lindsey asked.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." Heather said with an evil smile.

**About 12 hours later...**

Just about everyone was asleep, now. The Gophers only had 8 left, while the Bass still had 10(A/N: I'm basing this off of the goofs stated on the TDI Wikipedia, and the fact that my 2 characters are in it; in case this seems a little off to you). Izzy, Owen, LeShawna, Noah, and Bridgette were asleep.

Courtney was walking in place, trying to stay awake.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tyler screamed, apparently waking up from a hallucination...

Katie, and Sadie both gasped shocked as Tyler hunched over in fatigue.

"Congratulations, campers. You've made it to the 24 hour mark. Time to take things up a notch." Chris said as I watched him pull a sheet off of a pile ob books. Chef stood next to him, dressed up as a sheep.

"Fairy Tales." Chris said happily.

"Oh, he's **not** _serious_." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Chris cleared his throat as Chef strummed his mini harp. Chris chuckled and began the story... very, very, slowly...

"Once... upon a time... there was... inside this boring kingdom... a boring village..." Chris read softly.

Beth stretched, and yawned almost falling asleep.

"And inside this boring... sleepy village... filled with... very boring children..." Chris continued.

Geoff's eyes were starting to slowly close.

"Geoff! You've gotta stay awake." I said shaking Geoff's shoulder as he started to nod off next to me.

"Huh? I'm awake!" Geoff muttered, his eyes snapping back open again.

"Who did very... boring things..." Chris read, fading out at the end.

Owen suddenly farted, and Cody, shot up coughing; as he had apparently been sleeping up against Owen's butt.

Heather, Lindsey, and Beth, all looked up with grossed out expressions on their faces.

Chef suddenly appeared in a bright pink tutu, dancing on his toes, like a prima ballerina with sparkles falling around him as the song _Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairy _from_ The Nutcracker _played in the background.

Duncan, Geoff, Eva, and Roxas stared in shock at the show in front of them.

"What, the crud...?" Roxas asked to Duncan.

"I don't even _wanna_ know..." Duncan muttered back, closing his eyes in disgust.

Then some of the sparkling dust Chef was emitting landed on the fours faces, causing them the clench their eyes shut, and yawn. Chef danced around some more and sprinkled dust on Cody, and LeShawna as well, them getting more sleepy just like the others.

Chef, then moved on to DJ, who had tied himself to a tree in an effort to stay standing. But once the dust hit him, he was out like a light, and took the tree tumbling down forward with him.

"Timber..." Gwen yawned out.

"We should talk about our strategy." Heather offered, as she nudged Lindsey.

"Huh...?" Lindsey mumbled as she opened her eyes for a second, blinked a couple times; and then fell back off her stump an fell asleep, Beth following quickly.

"Beth?" Heather asked.

Gwen and Trent were talking, when all of a sudden, Owen came walking by... asleep... & naked...

Both their eyes widened and they looked over to their left and saw Owen's clothes all laying there on the ground. Then their eyes followed Owen back to their right and saw him walk into the bushes...

Sadie and Katie had fallen asleep, their snores in tune with each other.

"Huh, cool. They even fall asleep together." Trent yawned to Gwen, as they smiled at each other.

"So, Jen... **yawn... **how's staying awake going?" Geoff asked me, as we lay next to each other atching the stars.

"**yawn... **It's going...** yawn... **u?**" **I asked, yawning, and stretching.

"Same..." Geoff mumbled.

"**gasp! **His eyelids are painted, I saw!" Eva yelled.

I turned to see Justin getting disqualified for cheating, and having been sleeping the whole time.

"Heh, do you believe that, Geoff? **Yawn, **huh, Geoff?" I asked turning back to Geoff.

Geoff was sound asleep next to me with a dopey smile n his face.

"Geoff? No, come on! You need to stay awake!" I tried yelling at him, and shaking him.

Nothing worked...

"Oh, Geoff..." I muttered, laying my head down on Geoff's chest; and closing my tired eyes. Soon, sleep had taken over me, and me and Geoff were dreaming wrapped up in each others arms.

"Unbelievable! That guy cheating, like that..." Roxas muttered with disdain.

"Yeah, I know right. But, you know what's even more shocking... those two..." Duncan said pointing to me and Geoff asleep in each others warm embrace, smiles on our faces.

"Awe... good job, Jen." Roxas smiled at us.

"Heh. They, make a nice couple..." Duncan said quietly.

"Yeah, they do..." Roxas replied softly, yawning.

**The moon set, the sun rose, then set, and rose again. It was now afternoon, of 2 days later...**

Duncan was still awake, and decided to play a prank on Harold. Placing Harold's hand in a cup of water, Harold peed his pants...

"Hahaha, gross; it works! Dude, peed his pants!" Duncan exclaimed laughing, and pointing.

"**Gasp**!" Harold woke up, gasped and sat up quickly, pulling his legs up to his chest hiding himself.

Roxas sat back against a tree stump, and smiled; holding back a laugh at Duncan's silly antics.

Katie, and Sadie woke up together. And Noah and Cody, woke up to Noah kissing Cody's ear.

"Aaahhh!!!!"

"Aaahhh!!!!" Came the shared reactions of Noah, and Cody.

I slowly opened my eyes, and yawned. I tried to sit up and stretch, but I couldn't move. I blinked few times, and looked up, noticing that I was laying on someones chest. I looked up into the face of a still sleeping Geoff, and blushed a deep red. I looked away quickly, when I felt him stir, and wiggled my way free from his grip, getting up quickly; and scooting away a bit. Geoff sat up, yawned and stretched.

"Morning, Jen." Geoff yawned to me with a smile.

"M-morning, Geoff..." I muttered looking down, still blushing.

"You, ok? Did you not sleep well?" Geoff asked, worriedly.

_'Quite, the contrary; actually, it was one of the best nights sleeps I've ever gotten... but I'm not about to let him know that...'_

"Oh, no. I'm fine, I slept well, thank you. I'm just still a little tired, is all." I smiled.

"Oh, ok then. That's good." Geoff smiled back.

-----------

"**Yawn... **I'd _kill,_ for a coffee right now." Gwen yawned.

"Me too, sista... **yawn**" Roxas agreed yawning as well.

"What, is the _matter_ with you people?! **Slurp** come, on; fall asleep _already_!" Chris said, drinking his coffee. Heather, Duncan, Roxas, Eva, Gwen, and Trent were the last ones awake.

"Gotta help me out man... I'll even eat the grinds. Anything!" Gwen tried desperately on hand and knees, to get Chris' coffee.

"Alright. You six, come with me. The rest of you, go take a shower, for heaven's sake; you stink." Chris said, still drinking his coffee.

Harold, who was bouncing up and down with his legs crossed, ran off to the bathroom instantly.

I stood next to Geoff, and we watched Harold run off as the camera turned to Chris, and he talked directly into the camera. We walked back to camp as I waved at Roxas, and Geoff winked to Duncan, for some strange reason, Duncan winking back.

"**Slurp... **I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said. 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this, but darn it! These campers are _tough. _And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity, I can find." Chris stated.

"_The history of Canada. A pop-up book_, chapter 1." Chris said with a smile as he opened a huge red book, and closed his eyes all smug-like.

"The beaver. National symbol; and a 'real' fine, hat." Chris read smiling and putting air quotes around 'real'.

"Ugggh!" The last of the surviving campers groaned.

"Stink." Gwen muttered.

"This is total CRUD!" Roxas yelled, pulling on her hair in tired frustration.

"Calm, down, Roxas. Chris is just trying to mess with your mind." Duncan said.

"I know..." Roxas sighed.

**A few hours later...**

which, of course, was the precursor for the discussions, leading up to the war of 1812." Chris read quietly.

Eva, and Heather were now asleep. Gwen turned to see Trent falling forward off of his tree stump.

"Trent?!" Gwen gasped.

It was almost as if those long deep "noooo's" you always hear on tv, could be heard as Trent fell in slow motion...

Trent hit the ground, asleep the moment he touched ground, probably even before...

"Don't leave me..." Gwen begged.

"I'm sorry, Duncan... **yawn... **but, I can't stay awake any longer... night, night." Roxas muttered, yawning as she lay her head on Duncan's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Dammit... ah, don't worry, Roxas, I'll win this... I hope..." Duncan mumbled to her, as he watched her sleep, laying her gently on the ground, and running a hand through her hair; moving it out of her face, as he sat up again, pretending that never happened.

But, Gwen saw everything...

_'Hmmm... I could use this to my advantage, later on...'_ Gwen thought smirking tiredly at Duncan, as he tried to hide his emotions.

"Time, for a bathroom break... any takers?" Chris asked smiling.

**A little later...**

"Hey, I've held it this long, sweetheart. I can go all day." Duncan said with a smile on his face; his legs up against his chest, hands between his legs, eyes squinted in a need-to-pee.

"Yeah, but, can you hold it for another _10_ chapters?" Gwen asked smugly, with a smile on her face, arms crossed confidently.

Duncan's eyes widened considerably.

"You've got _5_ minutes! Long, as you don't mind a little company." Chris said smiling, pointing his finger, as Duncan walked to the confessional/port-a-potty; the cameraman following.

"Fine. But, stay out of the stall." Duncan said, eyebrow raised.

The cameraman nodded.

"Ahhh." Gwen sighed, a she started nodding off.

"Duncan... you in there, man?" The cameraman asked through the door.

He opened the door to see Duncan sitting on the toilet, leaning up against the toilet paper roll with one arm, the other dangling in front of him; asleep... snoring... with his pants down...

"And, we have news... it looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can. Which means... the official winner of, the awake-a-thon, is... Gwen! The Screaming Gophers, win!" Chris said smiling, holding up Gwen's limp arm, as she had just fallen asleep on the ground.

**Back at the cabins...**

"AHHHH! WHERE IS MY MP3 PLAYER?!" Eva yelled as threw stuff out the windows of the cabins, looking for her MP3.

"One of you, must've _stolen_ it! I need, my music!" Eva yelled out the window.

"_No one_ is going _anywhere_, _until_ I get my MP3 player back! Grrr" Eva threatened.

Eva chucked a book out the window, Harold ducking under it. Just in time.

"Ok. Whoever took it, better give it up, _now. _Before, she destroys the whole camp." Courtney whispered to the group of campers outside the cabin.

"Hey guys. Wow, thisplace is a _real_ mess." Heather said with a happy tone, and a smile.

"Someone, _stole _Eva's MP3 player." Courtney whispered as answer to Heather's statement.

"You don't mean _this_, do you? I was _wondering_, who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit. You _must_ have dropped it." Heather said smiling as she pulled out the MP3, and held it out to Eva.

"**Gasp. **Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Eva gasped, and thanked Heather, as she grabbed the MP3 from her, and held it up, hugging it tightly, smiling.

"Sure, thing." Heather smiled evilly, as she walked away.

"So. Sorry, about that _little_... misunderstanding..." Eva said smiling nervously, with a hand on the back of her head.

"Guess, no one stole it, after all... _ok_... _maybe_, I overreacted a little..." Eva said with a hand behind her back nervously.

Everyone just glared at her, pissed off.

"What happened here?" I whispered to Geoff as we popped our heads out of our cabin doors, looking at the scene before us. The whole team, minus, Roxas, and Duncan glaring at a nervous Eva...

"I don't even wanna know..." Geoff muttered as I agreed and we went back into our cabin to get some more sleep.

**Campfire Eliminations...**

"You've all cast your votes, and made your decision." Chris said as he placed the try of marshmallows on the stump in front of Eva.

"There are only 11 marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name; come up, and claim your marshmallow."

"The camper, who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back... **EVER.**"Chris said moving his arms into a flat line for emphasis.

"The first marshmallow, goes to Duncan." Duncan raises his eyebrows and walks up to get his marshmallow.

"Roxas." Roxas walks up with a smirk, and shoves her marshmallow in her mouth with satisfaction.

"Jenna..."

"Yay!" I said happily, as I ran to get my marshmallow, tripping over Geoff's feet which were right next to mine, as I had turned without paying attention due to my lack of sleep, and tumbled; rolling down the hill to the marshmallows.

"Ahh!" I gasped, as I rolled over, and landed on my feet, right in front of the tray. Roxas and Geoff were on their feet, both worried about me.

"Hee... oopsies." I smiled, sticking my tongue out, with a dopey look on my face as I picked up my marshmallow and popped it in my mouth, smiling at the lovely taste of gooey marshmallowey victory.

"Ahhh, gosh, Jen. Be more careful next time..." Roxas muttered, with a hand on her forehead.

"Jen, are you ok?" Geoff asked me placing his hands on my shoulders as I got up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I smiled back as I sat back down.

"Ok... just don't do it again..." Geoff said with a small smile, glad I wasn't hurt.

"Ok." I said blushing a little at how worried he was.

"Any...way..." Chris said slowly, still a little shocked that I did that.

"Geoff." Chris said.

Geoff was already smiling, and his smile turned open-mouthed as he went to get his marshmallow, popping it in his mouth just as quickly as I had.

"Bridgette." Bridgette smiled and got her marshmallow.

"Courtney." She smiled and ran up quickly to receive hers as well.

"Katie, and... Sadie...!" Chris said smiling holding out his hands.

"Eeeee!" The 2 girls squealed together, hugging each other in joy.

"Tyler... heh." Chris chuckled with a wink.

"DJ." DJ gave a double thumbs up in cheer.

"Campers... this is the _final_ marshmallow of the evening..." Chris stated, pointing out the _last_ marshmallow.

Eva and Harold, both looked worried. Chris, just looked smug as usual.

"Harold." Chris said lifting his arm, with a smile.

Harold smiled in relief and got his marshmallow.

Eva looked, sad and shocked, as Courtney smiled smugly.

"Eva, the dock of shame, awaits." Chris said, smiling as he pointed the way.

"Nice... really nice... who needs this lamo, TV show anyway?!" Eva yelled angrily throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

Katie, and Sadie looked at each other in fear.

Eva kicked Chris in the shin as she stormed off.

"Oww! Have a good nights, sleep tonight..." Chris said sadly as he held his leg up in pain.

"Your, all safe." He said pointing to us.

**Confessional...**

**Jenna-**

"Ok, so I have no idea why everyone was pissed off with Eva, but she scares me; so... I voted her off." I told the camera in the confessional, why I chose Eva to vote off.

**Roxas-**

"She's a crazy, psychopath... and that's gotta mean _something_ coming from me!" Roxas said.

**Normal...**

"Buh-bye, Eva." Courtney called, her, and Geoff waving, as Eva turned to glare at her from the docks.

Eva turned and threw a sharp stick at Courtney, luckily for Courtney, she ducked just in time. The stick lodging itself into a post holding the sign above the campfire.

"Touchy..." Courtney said scared holding an arm in front of herself for protection, eyes wide.

**With Eva.**

"I guess my temper got the better of me... _again_. But, whatever; they just lost their fiercest competitor, I hope they _realize_ that!" Eva said to the camera with a glare, as she headed on her way home.

"To, The Killer Bass! And to not ending up _here_ again, next week." Courtney toasted, as we all held up our marshmallow sticks above the flames, with smiles on our faces.

A/N: Well, theres the second chapter; hope y'all liked it^~^ stay tuned, for the next chapter, coming soon to a computer near you. Lol ^.~


	4. Challenge 3: Dodgebrawl

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the official 2nd chapter of Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist. Hope you like it (Dedicated to ShadowLegacy11)^~^ this one will definitely be different because I'm switching a couple members with my characters, so enjoy:)

_italics: _thinking, or emphasis on something

_**bold italics: **_whispering

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Total drama Island, nor do I get any profits from the show or merchandise.

Claimer: I _do _however own, my oc, and have partial ownership in this story of my sis's oc.

**Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist-**

Chapter 2: Challenge 3- Dodge brawl

The campers were seated at their respective tables, chatting and eating their 'breakfast'. Notice the quotes around the word 'breakfast' (*shudders* Chef slop, worse then prison food).

The Screaming Gophers were chatting away and laughing happily, while The Killer Bass, slept at their table...

"Duncan..." Chris called as Duncan looked up at the man, glaring tired daggers.

"You look like death, dude." Chris said happily.

"Stick it." Duncan muttered as he placed his head back down on the table, Geoff watched with a frown at his buddies predicament.

_'Poor, Duncan.'_ Roxas thought.

"Harold snored, _all_ night." Courtney complained to Chris.

"God, I swear that guy sounds like a tractor!" Roxas said, running her hands through the knots in her hair.

"Wow... four nights, with no sleep? How much are you hurting, dude?" Chris laughed.

"Wanna find out?!" Duncan threatened, glaring at Chris.

"No, no. It's cool. It's _cool_." Chris said still smiling, but holding his hands up defensively.

Everyone at the table had crawled underneath it, to hide from Duncan's tired fury.

"It's ok, Duncan. Calm down..." Roxas said gently.

"Whatever..." Duncan huffed, looking away from Chris.

The door opened then, and everyone turned and gasped at the sight of what stood there, in front of them... Harold with a drawn-on mustache...

Harold walked across the room to our table, while everyone from the other team tried to stifle their giggles. When Harold sat down though, our table burst out laughing (excluding Duncan, who had lay down again).

"Ok, what?" Harold questioned.

"Someone, messed with your _face_, dude." Geoff stated.

"Hey, sweet stache." Harold said, looking at himself in his spoon.

"Dude, you wish..." Roxas muttered.

"I know, right!" I muttered back.

The door then opened, again.

"Hey, everyone! It's Gwen!" Chris stated, as Gwen walked in; her head hung low.

The Gophers all started cheering, and clapping.

"Yay! Why, are we clapping?" Lindsay asked Justin.

Courtney glared, from our side of the room.

Gwen sat down next to Lindsay, and finally lifted her head.

"I'm so tired. I can't feel my face." Gwen stated sadly, dropping her head on the table.

"Oh, there goes Heather again. Messing with those two girls again..." Roxas said.

"I really hope they realize that she's just using them, soon. I feel bad for them..." I said back.

"We'll see..."

"Hey, fish-heads! Way to kick out your strongest player!" Heather yelled across the room at us.

Courtney glared spitefully at her.

"Why, don't you just give up now?" Heather asked mockingly.

_SPLAT_

A spoonful of Chef's 'oatmeal' smacked into Gwen's face, as Heather side-stepped out of the way of Courtney's shot.

"Missed me." Heather said smugly, holding her arms out triumphantly.

Courtney just looked shocked, and then glared at Heather.

"Ok, campers. Listen up, your next challenge begins in 10 minutes." Chris interrupted.

"And be prepared to _bring it_!" Chris advised.

10 minutes later...

We were all standing in a glass room with a court of some sorts in it, and bleachers.

Duncan walked in, and instantly fell onto one of the bleachers' benches.

"Wake me up? And, it'll be the last thing do." Duncan stated firmly, pointing at us, glaring.

And then his head hit the bench, asleep...

Tyler gulped in fear, and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"This is all _your_ fault, you know! You and your _snoring face_!" Courtney pointed yelling in Harold's face.

"It's called, a medical condition. GOSH!" Harold yelled back, spitting in Cortney's face.

Chef blew his whistle loudly. He walked past us all, glaring as he went.

"Todays challenge is the _classic_ game... of _dodge ball_." Chris said.

"The 1st rule dodge ball is..." Chris started.

"Do not talk about dodge ball?" Noah said. Owen laughed.

"As I was _saying_... if you get hit with the _ball_..." Chris stated throwing the ball at Courtney.

"Ow!" Courtney complained as she was hit in the gut with the ball.

"Your out." Chris finished.

"You can't do _that_!" Courtney complained as she threw the ball back to Chris.

"If you _catch_ the ball..." Chris said as he caught the ball.

"The thrower gets sent out, and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court." Chris said throwing the ball up and catching it again.

"Throwing balls... gee what another mentally challenging test." Noah muttered sarcastically to Owen, as Owen smiled back.

"I _know..._ right!" Lindsay said sadly, being the idiot she is. Noah and Owen getting freaked at her stupidity.

"Ok, now Geoff. Try to hit me!" Chris said throwing the ball to Geoff.

Geoff caught the ball and smiled. Everyone smiled at him.

_'Go, Geoff, you can do it.'_ I thought happily, smiling up at him.

"If your holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball." Chris said as Chef threw him another ball, and he got into a deflecting pose.

"_But_, it it knocks the ball out of your hands your _out_." Chris said with a wink, pointing at us.

"_So_... what do I do again, when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay as stupidly.

Geoff threw the ball quickly, still smiling.

"You dodge." Chris said as he held another ball up in front of himself; deflecting it back at Lindsay.

Lindsay just stood there with her mouth hanging open, as the ball smacked her in the face.

Everyone gasped as she hit the ground.

"_Ooooh_... you were _supposed_ to _dodge_!" Chris said shaking his head, and giving her a disapproving look.

"_Ow_... right." Lindsay muttered standing us slowly, her hand on her forehead. When she dropped her hand, there was a huge lump on her head.

"You have one minute, until game time." Chris said holding up a finger.

"Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game." Chris said, evening out the teams.

Heather was talking to her team, and pointing to Gwen, who by the way was still ¾ asleep.

"_Alright_, I'll volunteer." Noah said, smiling and walked over to the bleachers.

Courtney just stood there, not understanding why Noah said that because she didn't hear what heather had said.

"Now, let's see all you keener's, get out there and _dodge_." Noah said sliding into a weird pose, holding out each arm halfway, and pointing at his team, with a smile.

Chef looked at each team, to see if we were ready.

We had DJ, Courtney, Katie, Tyler, and Harold up 1st.

They had, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, LeShawna, and Cody.

"Bring it on, _fishies_." Heather challenged, wagging a finger at us tauntingly.

"Otherwise, winning three in a row, won't be as _satisfying_." Heather smirked, hands on her hips.

We just smirked right back.

"Oh! Your going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then, we're gonna _eat it!_" Tyler shot back, trying to sound cool.

Courtney just slapped her forehead in frustration, and shook her head. Everyone else looked shocked.

"Both teams, ready. Best of 5 games wins." Chris said.

"**Now!** Let's _dodge..._ some _balls_!" Chris finished signaling for the start of the game.

Chef blew his whistle a few times, and begun the game.

Both teams sitting on the sidelines were cheering for their teams to win.

Our team got into position, and Cody (the other team) threw the 1st ball at Tyler, and he dodged it. Then Tyler got mad, glaring at him.

Cody got scared, and smiled nervously.

Tyler started spinning in circles, with the ball in his hand. Everyone else on our side of the court backed up, trying not to get hit in the crossfire, smiling at him, thinking he'd make the shot.

Then Tyler let go, expecting the ball to hit Cody; instead it flew to the bleachers, and hit Sadie in the face, knocking her off her seat.

"_That'll_ smear the _make-up_." Chris stated with a smile.

Tyler look a little sad.

"Nice job... now, let's see if you can hit someone on **their team**!" Courtney yelled at Tyler with a glare; giving him another ball.

Owen came charging up to Tyler. Tyler's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped.

"Aaahhh!" Owen gave a little battle cry, as he ran right up to the line, and threw the ball right at Tyler's gut; sending him flying backwards into the wall.

"OWWW! Darn it!" Tyler groaned, sliding down the wall, with one leg up, arms wrapped around his stomach in pain; his headband hanging over his left eye, the impact causing it to slide down a bit.

Chef blew his whistle again, and pointed at our team, with a glare. Us losing the 1st member.

The other team cheered happily as Tyler went to sit down; Owen and Cody, high-five-ing. Sadie was rubbing her face in pain, glaring at Tyler. But when he sat down in pain still holding his gut, she smiled, and Geoff patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, dude. I'd probably do the same thing." Geoff consoled Tyler.

"And, I'm only good for dodging. I can't throw the ball, and actually hit someone to save me." I joined.

"Thanks, guys." Tyler gave a weak smile, still in pain from being hit by the ball.

"Time to unleash my, _wicked_ skills." Harold said, glaring at the other team; ball in hand.

"Yeah? Then, bring it, string bean. Let's see, what you've got!" LeShawna challenged with a smirk.

Harold groaned as he threw the ball hard... on the ground... and it bounced straight back up, bouncing a couple more times, and then rolling over the line to the other side, landing right at LeShawna's feet.

LeShawna picked up the ball smiling, then smirked evilly at Harold and threw the ball at him.

Harold freaked out, and ran looking back as he did, screaming like a little girl. The ball hit him in the head. Harold slid all the way to the wall, slamming his face into it.

All Chris could do, was make a pained face as he saw Harold face plant into the wall.

Chef blew the whistle again.

"And, that's how we role!" LeShawna yelled, smiling triumphantly.

Heather clapped, as LeShawna and Owen high-fived, Cody giving a thumbs up.

Katie saw an opportunity to strike, as the other team was distracted, so she pulled back her arm to throw the ball, as Lindsay walked up to her teammates.

"Can someone remind me, what I'm supposed to do with this again?" Lindsay asked with a confused look on her face as she held the ball up in front of her.

Her teammates just looked at her sad that she was so dumb, and all of a sudden...** SMACK **and Lindsay was knocked down by Katie's ball.

Chef blew his whistle once again, our team finally getting a shot in.

Our team cheered as Lindsay walked up to the group, holding her face; which had a second lump, now on her cheek.

Heather had a shocked look on her face, that quickly turned into a glare, so I turned to look at what she was so mad about and saw Tyler and Lindsay waving at each other.

"Awe, that's so cute..." I mumbled.

"What is?" Geoff, and Roxas both asked me.

"It's just like _Romeo & Juliet_. Lindsay and Tyler like each other, but their on enemy teams. Their 'star crossed lovers'. It's so sweet, but so sad." I said smiling at the 2 of them.

"Wow... _Romeo & Juliet_?Really, you have to compare it to that?" Roxas asked.

"Your just mad because your 'Romeo' is _asleep_!" I said to her, mentioning Duncan, with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Jenna!" Roxas complained elbowing me playfully.

"Well, I agree with her. It is sweet. And just like how, she put it." Geoff joined in, looking at the 2 we were talking about.

"You really think that Geoff?" I asked, glad he agreed with me.

"Yeah, Jen. I think, they should go for it." Geoff said smiling as he looked down at me.

"Awe, see Roxas! Geoff agrees with me!" I said happily.

"Whatever..." Roxas mumbled looking back to the game.

"Well, I think, I might just talk to Tyler about that later." Geoff said, placing his arm on my shoulder.

"C-cool, maybe I'll find time to sneak Lindsay away from Heather, to talk to her too." I blushed.

"Sweet." Geoff said as we went back to the competition.

The instant we both turned back to the game, a ball thrown by Heather whizzed by us; and hit Tyler in the nuts. Bridgette and Sadie had both moved out of the way, to dodge the flying ball.

"Mommy...!" Tyler made a high-pitched squealing noise at the sudden pain, holding his nuts in pain.

"What the heck was that?! Ref, he's not even on the court!" Courtney complained, glaring & pointing at Tyler hunched over in pain.

Chef looked over to Heather; eyebrow raised.

"Oopsies, _slipped_..." Heather feigned innocence.

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned, picking up a ball, glaring and threw it at Heather.

Heather's eyes widened, she covered herself and right as the ball got foot in front of her face, Owen caught it.

Owen pulled the ball, back in and Chef pulled blew his whistle again. Courtney getting out.

Chef pointed at Gwen, calling her into the game. She walked onto the court, Owen threw the ball at DJ, DJ dodged, and threw his ball at Owen, who ducked and hit Gwen in the head, knocking her down.

"Oooh, sorry." DJ apologized to Gwen as Owen helped her up.

"Oh, it's cool. _Trust_ me." Gwen said smiling, and waving.

Chef blew his whistle, and Gwen was out, as soon as she entered.

DJ, and Katie each threw a ball, both flying at LeShawna. She deflected the first, but got hit in the gut with the second.

Chef blew his whistle, signaling LeShawna's downfall.

Cody was the last one left for the Gophers, and he looked scared...

He smiled nervously, as DJ, and Katie both smirked at him with evil glares.

"_Easy_... out guys, easy out." Courtney called out to them.

Cody smiled, and threw his ball up a little, making it spin and caught it again; before quickly throwing it at DJ. DJ ducked, with a confident smile... not expecting the ball to make a complete U-turn and hit him in the butt. DJ grabbed his butt in shock, as he was eliminated.

"That is one tough ball to _dodge_." Chris said shocked, putting emphasis on each word & pointing in the direction of the ball.

Katie threw her ball, with a glare; and the lift of a leg.

Cody ducked, and with a silly, evil grin; quickly, he rubbed the ball up and down on his shirt creating static electricity.

Cody threw the statically charged ball, at Katie, who ran back and forth across our side of the court trying to dodge it, but it just kept following her. And we just watched in horror as she hit the wall, and got hit in the back with the ball.

Chef blew the whistle signaling Katie's loss, and the end of the 1st round. The Gophers cheered, Owen giving Cody a high-five, as Katie sat down on our bleachers.

"We can do this, we just have to believe in ourselves." Harold said trying to cheer us up.

"Oh. I believe. I believe you stink!" Courtney yelled in Harold's face.

"Yeah. You throw, like a girl!" Tyler said.

Geoff just laughed as Sadie looked confused.

"Shut up, Geoff!" I said smacking him on the arm.

"Ow!" Geoff whined.

"You should talk!" Courtney said to Tyler.

"It was a warm-up throw! Look, I can dominate this game. Just give all the balls to me." Tyler said.

Sadly... we agreed.

Chef blew the whistle, starting the 2nd round.

"Fine. Just try to aim for the other side, ok?" Courtney let up, Tyler smiling.

"Alright, Noah. Your up." Heather said from across the room looking down at Noah.

I looked over to see Noah reading his book.

"You know. You guys did such an awesome job on the last game, that I don't wanna mess up your 'mojo'." Noah said with a smile and a point, shaking his head.

Heather just glared, and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

Beth raised her hand, and Heather nodded, Beth smiled and ran onto the court.

"Let's go guys!" Heather said.

Owen, Izzy, Beth, Trent, and Lindsay were up for The Gophers

And this time for us, it was me, Roxas, Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler.

We were all standing there in ready position as Tyler held 4 balls in hand. He started spinning, we all moved out of his way, and he let go of 1 ball at a time. The first one hit Chef in the gut, he growled and glared at Tyler. The second flew over Chris' head as he ducked, just in time.

"Hey! Watch the _face_, dude!" Chris yelled pointing at his almost hit face.

A 3rd ball flew at The Gophers' bleachers, causing them all to flee their seats, so as not to get hit.

The last ball actually hit someone though. Lindsay.

"Noooo!" Tyler yelled, running up to the fallen Lindsay.

"Finally!" Courtney said exasperated.

"Oh... hmm, Tyler?" Lindsay asked as she came to, to see Tyler's freaked out expression.

"Oh my gosh, my face. How's my face?" Lindsay asked, dropping her hand to let Tyler see.

Tyler's face scrunched up in disgust, and then softened.

"It's really... not that bad." Tyler lied, with a nervous look on his face.

But, honestly Lindsay had 3 **huge **lumps on her face. One on her forehead, and one on each cheek, squishing her eyes somewhat closed.

"You still look great." Tyler said

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

Trent and Owen looked at each other, confused.

"Yeah, really." Tyler said, holding her hand.

Trent walked up to them, and threw the ball at Tyler's chest, hitting him softly.

Chef blew his whistle.

Courtney looked shocked, and smacked herself in the face again.

They both looked at Chef smiling, then looked back to each other.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Tyler asked as Lindsay.

_'Have to say no. Have to say no.' _Lindsay thought with her eyes closed.

"Ok!" Lindsay said smiling, as she opened her eyes.

"Hey! Hey, get back here." Heather tried to stop Lindsay, as her and Tyler just walked away.

"You are so close to being out of the alliance!" Heather yelled after Lindsay.

"Great Gatsby, that is it! GAME ON!!!!" Owen yelled, running up to Izzy, taking her ball and throwing it at me and Roxas, simultaneously hitting us, and getting us out at the same time.

Then he took Beth's ball, and threw it at Bridgette, hitting her in the back of the head, getting her out as well.

He went up to Trent, and Trent handed him his ball, Owen took it and threw it at Geoff.

"YAAAGGHH!!!!" Owen yelled as he threw the ball.

The ball hit Geoff square in the face.

"Owww, that ones worth an instant replay." Chris said re-watching Geoff's fall.

"Hahaha, that's gonna leave a mark." Chris laughed.

"Oooh! He _dropped_ it like it was _hot_!" LeShawna said smirking.

Chef blew his whistle and we sat/lay there in pain, as the other team cheered.

"I don't know what got into me." Owen said smiling.

"I'm glad _someone_, is trying today." Heather glared at Noah.

"Oh, sorry. Woohoo! Way to throw those murder balls. Go team, go." Noah faked, looking back to his book.

"Nice team spirit..." Heather said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's 2-0. how does it feel to lose, so much?" Heather asked evilly.

"Not very good." Harold mumbled.

"It's not over yet!" Courtney said, trying to sound optimistic.

Heather smirked.

"It's so _over_..." Courtney mumbled sadly.

We sat there all depressed like, when Courtney spoke up.

"Ok. This is really bad. One more game, and we lose the _whole_ challenge. Again." Courtney pointed out.

"We can't let that happen, people." She finished, standing up.

"We need someone strong, someone mean. Someone, who'll crush those lamo gophers into the dirt!" Courtney stated.

Everyone looked over to the sleeping Duncan.

"Uh-uh. If we wake him up, he'll kill us." DJ said in fear.

"He won't kill us guys. He wants to win too." Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"Courtney's right. We need Duncan's fierceness to win this." Harold agreed, with a glare.

"That's the spirit, Harold." Courtney said smiling.

"Now, go wake him up." She said glaring.

Everyone looked at him with a smile of approval.

"Why me?" Harold asked.

"_Because_. Other than, Tyler; your the _worst_ at dodge ball." Courtney stated rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

"And, if he does kill you... your the only one we could afford to lose." Courtney mumbled.

"No way. I'm not _doing_ it." Harold said scared.

"Well? Who's gonna wake him up?" Courtney asked glaring at all of us.

Everyone just looked around scared.

"I'll do it." Roxas said.

"God, your all a bunch of pansies..." She muttered the last part, just loud enough for us to hear.

No one complained though, not wanting to be killed.

Roxas walked up to Duncan, and bent over him, whispering something into his ear.

_**'Hey, Duncan... wanna play with me? I'll do whatever you want... even...' **_(the rest is cut off, as it was whispered so softly that even Duncan had to strain to hear it... but he did).

Duncan instantly shot up, and Roxas jumped back a few feet for safety reasons.

"What, the hell was that?!" Duncan yelled, a slight blush on his cheeks.

_'What did she tell him?'_ I thought, surprised by the blush.

"Heh, sorry Duncan honey. But we're losing right now, and we need your help." Roxas said with a smile.

"Really? And what makes you think I'll help?" Duncan asked the blush completely gone now, and only an angry stare in it's place.

"Oh, so you don't want... you know..." Roxas cut off, as she whispered the rest into his ear again.

The blush was back...

"Oh, and I guarantee if you don't help you'll probably be the one leaving tonight..." Roxas said, walking away with her eyes closed, arms behind her head & a smirk on her face.

"Whatever..." Duncan muttered.

"_**What did you say?" **_I whispered to Roxas.

"_**Oh, just what every hormonal teenage boy wants to hear." **_She answered smirking. (that's up to you to know. Lol^^)

"_**A subscription to 'Hot Girls R' Us' magazine?" **_I asked.

"_**No! Not, that! What you get from the hot girl." **_She said

"_**Pizza, and back rubs?" **_I asked, completely oblivious.

"_**Oh, forget it! You'll find out soon enough, with Geoff, anyway..." **_She muttered.

"_**Huh? What about Geoff? What does he have to do with this?" **_I wondered.

"_**Never mind..." **_Roxas said, and walked away.

I just stood there dumfounded.

"Alright! Now here's what's going on. You do what I say, when I say. Got it?" Duncan asked looking at Roxas.

She nodded with a smirk.

"_**And, I better get what was promised to me before we leave this island..." **_Duncan whispered to her.

"We'll see about that." Roxas said smirking as she walked away.

_'Hmm, tough one... I like it...' _Duncan thought smirking.

"Ok, here's a strategy I picked up on my 1st visit to juvie. It's called... rush the new guy." Duncan finished with a smirk.

Whistle blown, game started.

LeShawna and Justin threw the 1st balls. Duncan dodged, and Courtney ducked. The balls both bounced off the wall, and into Katie's hands. She threw them to Duncan and Courtney. Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, and DJ all threw their balls at once, all four of them hitting Owen, and knocking him out.

Whistle blew and out team cheered.

Courtney and Katie hugged, DJ and Geoff high-fived, while Duncan stood there arms crossed, smirk on face. He nodded with a smile, and Chef blew the whistle again.

They threw together again, this time aiming for LeShawna. They hit their target head on.

The next four hit Izzy in the face... all four of them...

Beth, then, Justin... and they were out.

"Come _on_, a little effort out there _people_." Noah said, just looking up from his book, to see Justin on the ground.

Izzy, and LeShawna glared at him, and he shut up.

We cheered happily.

"I think we should do the _same_ thing... _all over again_. So, Harold... sit this one out too." Courtney said.

"But, I sat the _last_ one out." Harold said frowning.

"It's for the good of the team." Courtney said, with a smile.

Geoff gave Harold a pat on the back.

We could hear Heather complaining about Lindsay from across the room, but decided nothing of it.

A few more hits and we won another round. More cheering arose, as Tyler walked back up to the bleachers.

Courtney's smile turned into a glare as she saw Tyler sit down.

"Where were you?" She asked angrily.

"Nowhere." He answered back, holding his head.

"You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you?" Courtney asked incredulously.

"No... maybe... so?" Tyler fumbled.

"Sooo, she could've been getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to her!" Courtney complained.

We looked to Lindsay, to see her having a conversation with her hands...

"Ok. This is _it_. The _final_ tie-breaking game." Chris confirmed.

"Go team. go." Noah fake cheered, never taking his eyes off his book.

"Ok. Who's going in?" Duncan asked as we all huddled up.

"I think it's my turn." Harold said.

"No way. We actually have a chance to win." Courtney said.

Harold just nodded with a frown, and walked by to his seat.

"Gophers, Bass. Let's send this sample to the lab. And see, what your _made of_!" Chris said enthusiastically.

Whistle... game start...

Gwen kicked up the ball with her foot, and tossed it to Cody, who ran to the back of the group with it.

"Come on, people! Quick feet, fast hands!" Heather coached, clapping her hands, watching her teammates.

Noah passed on the ball to LeShawna, who threw it to Heather, who threw it at DJ, but DJ jumped over it, missing the hit.

We threw one back at Heather, but she jumped over it as well.

Owen threw next, and then Cody. Courtney threw a ball that sent Cody flying backwards, and then Bridgette was hit in the face.

Cody walked back to his seat, high-five-ing Beth on the way, her taking his place in the game.

Time passed, and people kept switching from on the court to off.

"Knock 'em out, throw 'em out. Rah, rah." Noah said smiling, while still reading his book.

"Ow!" Noah said as he was hit with a ball, and knocked off his seat.

"You're right. Sports aren't your forte." Heather smiled at his misfortune.

Sadie and Tyler high-fived, switching out, but as Sadie was waving to us, she got hit... she frowned and walked away. Geoff looked shocked. Duncan slapped his face in frustration.

I threw a ball at Beth, it bounced off her, and hit Lindsey too. Then Heather hit me. I walked off the court holding my head, and switched with Roxas. She threw her first 2 balls at Heather for hitting me. Then she threw one at Trent, he got hit, but his ball was caught by Owen and thrown back, hitting her.

Roxas came to sit by me.

"Did our best, right?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yup. Hope, it was worth it." She answered with a small smile, and a worried look.

People were switching back and forth again. Harold got tapped o the shoulder, so he looked up to see Geoff, holding out a ball to him. Harold smiled, and took the ball walking onto the court.

"Back of the court, princess." Duncan said, pointing behind him.

Harold just frowned, and did as he was told.

Courtney got hit in the face with a ball thrown by Gwen.

"_That's_... for the oatmeal." Gwen said smiling.

"Ohohohoho! You _messed_... with the _wrong_ white girl!" LeShawna laughed.

Geoff ducked under one ball, smiled and got hit in the side of the face with another, falling to the ground.

LeShawna was the next one down, and then Duncan got hit... 3 times...

Harold and DJ looked down at Duncan, shocked at the loss of their strongest member.

Gwen watched as a ball flew at her, Cody jumped in the way. Just in time to get hit in the nuts with the ball. Gwen watched Cody fall to the ground.

DJ threw a ball, Gwen threw a ball... simultaneous knock out...

Geoff, and Tyler carried DJ off the court.

Harold, and Owen, the only ones left...

Owen looked confident, throwing a ball up in the air as his team cheered him on.

Harold looked scared out of his mind, as did we; worried we would lose.

"Sorry, dude. But, you've gotta go down." Owen said, holding up 4 balls at once.

"Good night, Harold." Duncan said holding an arm in front of his face.

Harold did a few karate poses, and ushered Owen to make his move, with a smirk.

Owen looked surprised. But charged forward none the less. And threw ball after ball at Harold. He dodged the 1st three with ballet dancing moves.

Owen threw the 4th one straight ahead, and Harold 'matrixed' his way out, by leaning back 180 degrees.

The ball flew over his head, and bounced off the wall.

"Woah..." Noah said, dropping his book, as everyone stared in shock.

"Timeout. Timeout." Courtney called with a smile. Chef blew his whistle, calling timeout.

"Nice, man that boy's got _dodge_." Duncan congratulated him.

Bridgette gave him some water, as DJ massaged his shoulders, and Tyler held a bucket I front of Harold. Me, Geoff, and Roxas standing behind him.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Duncan asked.

Harold spit the water in Tyler's face, and answered Duncan's question.

"Figure skating." He said, wiping his mouth.

"Sweet." I said, I had tried that before. It was a lot of help, on your toes.

"Harold. That was _awesome_! But dodging _isn't_ enough." Geoff said, seriously.

"He's right. To win this; you either have to throw him out..." Courtney started.

"Which we all know, you can't do." Duncan interrupted.

"Or, catch the ball." Courtney finished.

"Can you do it?" Courtney asked.

"Definitely." Harold said with a smirk.

Bridgette gave him some more water. DJ slapped him on the back, though making him spit it back in Tyler's face again. He wiped his mouth again.

"Awesome! Now, go catch that ball!" DJ said, pointing back to the court.

Owen was waiting for Harold on the court. When Harold walked onto the court, Owen was glaring.

"Harold... Harold...Harold... Harold." We all cheered for him.

"Cowa... bunga!" Owen yelled as he threw the ball.

The ball hit... Harold hit the wall...

Everyone gasped, and Duncan stood up... and so did Harold's hand with ball in it!

Chef's whistle blew for the last time that day.

"The Killer Bass, win!!!!!!" Chris yelled excitedly.

We cheered happily, as Owen freaked out.

"It's impossible! _Why....._?!" Owen cried in distress.

"Nice dodge, skater nerd." Duncan said happily, as him, and DJ carried Harold out of the room.

"Gophers. What happened?" Chris asked.

"What can I say? _Weak_ effort." Noah said as if he had actually contributed.

"Oh, shut it, Noah!" Gwen said, glaring at him, and walking away.

"You know. For once, I agree with her." Heather said, getting up and walking away too.

"Touchy..."

She was soon followed by everyone else, except Trent, Justin, and Owen, who just sat there and glared at him.

"What?"

"I'll tell you, the team spirit here; is _severely_ lacking, lately." Noah said.

**Campfire Eliminations...**

"Campers, you've all placed your votes, and made your decision." Chris said.

"One of you will be going home, and you can't come back. EVER!" Chris said.

Everyone looked super nervous, _except_ for Noah...

"When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow." Chris pointed to the tray.

"Owen." Chris smiled.

"Gwen."

"Cody."

They both looked surprise, but got their marshmallows, smiling anyway.

"Trent."

Trent high-fived Justin and went to get his marshmallow.

"Heather."

Heather walked up, smirking as if she knew she would make it.

"Beth."

Beth smiled and waved at Lindsay walking up to get her marshmallow.

"Justin."

"LeShawna."

"Izzy..."

Izzy stood up, and held hands with Lindsay for a second as if to say, good luck.

"The final marshmallow goes to... Lindsay." Chris said.

"Woohoo, yeah!" Lindsay cheered.

Noah just looked shocked.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Noah asked incredulously.

"Woohoo!" Lindsay cheered again, kissing her marshmallow.

"Alright, see if I care. Good luck, because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team." Noah said.

"Ow." Noah said, holding his face as he was pelted with marshmallows.

"You need to learn a little thing, called, _respect_. Turkey." LeShawna said wiping off her hands.

"Woohoo hahaha!" The team cheered.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Noah said, walking away...

A/N: Ok, y'all! That's it, the 3rd chappy! Hope you liked it. It wasn't quite the dodge ball beat-down I wanted to have Roxas give the Gophers, but I thought it was still good. Let me know what you guys think, ok? See y'all next time, on Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist! ~LOLz

~Tomi's Little Jenna~


	5. Challenge 4: Not Quite Famous

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the official 3rd chapter of Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist. Hope you like it! (Dedicated to my 2 faithful reviewers kiralol101, and ShadowLegacy11, and my newest reviewer, Jamir)^~^

Be forewarned, this chapter will be different then the show; but that's just so I can have Jenna's and Roxas' parts in it. Enjoy!^^

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Total drama Island, nor do I get any profits from the show or merchandise.

Claimer: I _do _however own, my oc, and have partial ownership in this story of my sis's oc.

**Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist-**

Chapter 2: Challenge 4- Not Quite Famous

"_Ok_. This is _so_... _way_... _beyond_, _**bad**_!" Lindsay freaked.

We all popped our heads out of our cabin doors, and windows to see what could be so wrong for it to affect 'Lindsay' of all people.

"I'm out of fake tanner, already!" Lindsay whined, as she stopped in front of the two cabins, holding up an empty tube of fake tanning oil. All that was left were 4 lonely drops.

"Woah! That's tragic, Lindsay..." Gwen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Now, I have to actually like suntan! In the _sun_!" Lindsay complained as Gwen licked her hand, and smoothed down her hair with it, while looking in a mirror.

"Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin? Oh, you totally do..." Lindsay said, popping up in front of Gwen, and picking up a lock of hair, Gwen had just fixed, and looking at her skin. Gwen just looked annoyed.

"Awe, really? I'd offer you some of mine, but I'm all out too." Roxas laughed sarcastically, as well.

"Oh, come on guys. Give the poor girl a break, she just wants herself a tan." I shot back; walking up to her.

"_**Here, this is all I've got left. But, you can have it." **_I whispered to her sweetly, handing her a half filled bottle of fake tanner.

"**_Thanks! Your, so sweet, Jenna!" _**Lindsay said hugging me quickly, and taking the bottle, running back around the cabins, smiling this time and waving a new; not empty bottle in her hands.

"Alright, campers! Enough, beauty sleep? Time to show us, what your made of!" Chris yelled through the loud speaker.

"Are we gonna see a musical? I _love_ musicals! Especially, the ones with singing and dancing!" Lindsay said, all excitedly.

"Gwen! Saved, you a seat." Trent called, as Gwen took a seat next to him.

"Thanks." Gwen said, smiling.

Trent leaned back, placed his right leg on his left, and crossed his arms behind his head, smiling at Gwen. Cody tried to do the same, but fell back, and then tried to make himself seem fine, by leaning against the seat behind him...

Heather was glaring at them, and then I saw Lindsay blow a kiss to Tyler, which he caught, pointed at her and winked. Lindsay smiled nervously and blushed, pointing back.

I smiled at their cuteness. Then Heather noticed, and was glaring at Lindsay, so she smiled nervously and put her arms behind her back, but Heather just looked away, and smacked Lindsay in the face with her ponytail.

Lindsay started spitting, and stuck her tongue out, pulling one of Heather's hairs out of her mouth.

Chris walked on stage and everyones attention turned back to him.

"Welcome, to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art; outdoor amphitheater!" Chris introduced.

"Ok, this weeks challenge is a summer camp favorite. A talent contest!" Chris said pointing at us.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen yelled, pointing back at Chris.

"Each team has 8 hours to pick, their 3 most talented campers. These 3 will represent them in the show tonight." Katie & Sadie squealed, Harold & DJ, fist bumped each other.

"Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes! As long as it's legal..." Chris finished, staring at Duncan; and doing that whole, 'I'm watching you thing' with his fingers.

Duncan snapped his fingers, with a frown.

"You will be judged, by our resident talent scout, former dj, vj; and... rap legend... Grand... Master Chef! Who will show his approval, via, the, Chef-o-meter..." Chris said excitedly.

"The team that loses, will send one camper home, _tonight_! Good luck." Chris finished, waving and walking off stage.

Heather blew a whistle, and started bossing her team around... _again_. As I could tell, by the look on Gwen's face.

_'Poor, Gwen. Having to deal with that...'_ I thought, as I went back to watching Katie and Sadie, try to be one of our representatives.

They were dancing together, which I thought was actually pretty good; especially since Sadie could do a splits! But everyone else was grossed out by it...

I looked over as I heard Owen chugging a bottle of soda, and then burping the alphabet in one go, in like less then a minute! Wow... that was epic...

Then Gwen walked off, with a journal of some sorts in her hands. And Heather yelled at her again, but she just walked off anyway. I wonder what that was all about...

Tyler was showing us his, yo-yo 'skills'... which was pretty good at first, until he got himself wrapped up in it...

"Man, that is _weak_..." Chris said, as he walked by, pointing at Tyler with a frown, his yo-yo dangling in front of his face, tangled up in it's strings.

Heather had done a mini ballet performance, for her team, which they had all applauded her for.

Apparently, Heather had called a time-out, because everyone dispersed, and she was talking to Lindsay about something, evil no doubt.

DJ, showed us his ribbon dancing. Everyone clapped, and Courtney reluctantly agreed to letting him in.

"Fine... sign him up." Courtney scowled, as she sat cross legged on a tree stump

"Next." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Me. I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes. Watch" Bridgette said smiling.

Bridgette got on her hands.

"Ok. That'd be cute, if you were a monkey. I just don't think, it's quite what we're looking for. Next." Courtney said, resting her chin on her hand.

Harold walked up, in front of Courtney; held up a finger, and took in a deep breath...

"Next." Courtney said.

"Aaaahhh..." Harold let out the breath in a sigh, and walked back to his previous spot.

Geoff got up, and did a bunch of cool, flips and tricks on his skateboard; riding up onto a tree stump, and landing on top. He flipped his board and caught it with a smile.

"Sweet, can anyone else do anything worth while?" Courtney asked.

"I can sing..." I said quietly, from behind Geoff.

"Huh? Who, said that?" Courtney asked, looking around behind her.

I raised my hand timidly, and Geoff moved out of the way to the side, and everyone looked at me; blushing as usual.

"Really...?" Courtney asked, not believing me.

"Yeah..." I answered back shyly.

"I don't know..."

"She can! Trust me, I'm not saying this, just because she's my sister either. It's true! She won several talent shows at our school, and got a standing ovation, from the principal." Roxas said, smiling.

"I'm not, that good, Roxy..." I mumbled, looking down.

"Sure, you are! I don't even know, what a standing ovation is, but you were asked for an encore, and the principal used to be a famous singer, so I think she knows what she's talking about, when she says you've got talent. You, just need more confidence." Roxas said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I believe in you, too, Jen." Geoff said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Th-thanks, Geoff..." I mumbled.

"Well, let's see what you've got." Courtney said, sighing.

"N-now?" I stuttered.

"Well, yeah. I need to know, if your good enough to get us a high score." Courtney said.

"O-ok..." I said.

"Here, Jen. Use this song." Roxas said, pulling a CD out of her pocket, and pointing out a song.

"Why, did you have this with you?" I asked surprised it could even fit in her pocket.

"Oh, I had a feeling it would com in handy. And what do you know it did." She smirked.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I walked over to the boom box, that Katie & Sadie had used for their dance song, and switched out the CD's placing theirs back in it's case, sitting atop the boom box. I pressed play, and stood up straight.

The song started, and I waited for my cue, and began singing.

Innocence: Avril Lavigne (look up the song while you read^^)

_**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus]  
**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**  


Roxas paused the song, knowing we only had a limited amount of time, to figure everything out, and their was a mini instrumental break, anyway.

"Wow..." Was the shared response of everyone there, even Chris had passed by again, & was shocked to say the least.

"That was... AMAZING!!!!" Geoff said with a huge smile.

"T-thanks..." I muttered.

"It really, was! That was excellent!" Bridgette commented with a smile.

Katie and Sadie, shared a squeal of excitement.

"See, I told you, you could sing." Roxas said, with a smirk.

"Courtney? What do you think?" I asked her nervously.

"Woah... your definitely in!" Courtney said with a huge smile.

"Really?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled happily, hugging her.

"So, I guess it's Geoff, Jenna's song, and your solo." Bridgette said, smiling.

"I'm gonna be on TV, man!" Geoff said, super excited, fist bumping DJ.

"Your... already on TV, Geoff." Bridgette said, with a frown.

"Oh, yeah..." Geoff said, running up to the camera, with a big smile.

"Hello out there, _dudes_!" Geoff said into the camera, happily; a huge smile adorning his face.

_'He's such, and idiot... but a very cute one...'_ I thought.

"You don't mind, right, DJ? I mean, your ribbon thing was pretty tight, man." Geoff asked with a smile.

"Nah, bro. It's fine, you were really good, and Jenna's just... AMAZING! And it's for the team." DJ with a smile.

"Awe, thanks, DJ. Your so sweet!" I said happily, hugging him.

"It's no big deal, girl." DJ said, hugging me back; with his own smile.

"Oh, and I know the perfect song to sing too!" I said happily.

"Your not gonna sing that one?" DJ asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna sing one of my favorite songs, that me and my friends used to sing together all the time! And, Roxy, here, is gonna help me. She's gonna play guitar for me. Also another reason, I'm not singing the other one, that ones all piano."

"Oh, k. Cool." DJ said, with a smile.

"What's it called?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, what's it called, what's it called?" Katie asked.

"Tell us, tell us!" Sadie chirped in as well.

"You'll have to wait to find out." I said with an innocent smile.

"Awww..." Katie and Sadie 'harmonized'.

"Calm down, girls. You'll get to hear it later, now let the girl go practice." Courtney said.

"Thanks, Court." I smiled.

"No, prob. Now, go hurry. We've only got a few hours left, before we have to start."

"K! See you guys, then!" I smiled, pulling the CD out of the boom box, waving and ran off to the teams cabin to rehearse. (I brought a CD player with me, in case your wondering how I'd listen to the song)

**4 hours later...**

I finished rehearsing, and ran to the mini theater quickly, so I wouldn't be late. When I got there, Courtney was tuning her violin, and Geoff was checking the wheels on his skateboard.

Roxas waved, and I waved back, then Geoff asked a question.

"So... can you really stand on your hands for _20_ minutes?" Geoff turned, asking Bridgette.

"Wanna bet that, I cant?" Bridgette asked, waving a chocolate bar, with a smirk.

"Oh! Your on!" Geoff said, with a huge smile, and a point.

"I'll take a piece of that action." Harold said.

"Yeah, that's like... virtually impossible." DJ joined; pointing a card at, from a mini table, where he and Duncan were playing cards.

"Anti, up." Bridgette said, with a confident smile.

The boys, including the now present Tyler, placed money, Bridgette's bar of chocolate.

"Ok. 20 minutes, starting... now. Ugh!" Bridgette said, flipping onto her hands.

She started walking around with an intent stare. She walked behind Courtney, grabbing her attention, as she stopped playing, and looked at her.

The boys all laughed, and then as Courtney began playing again, Bridgette got her leg caught in a rope, hanging from the ceiling...

"Ugh!" Bridgette groaned.

Bridgette tugged on the rope, pulling it free from where it was tied down, and a light it was holding up, started falling.

Courtney looked up, with wide eyes, and the next thing we knew, there was a loud **CRASH!! **

And, Courtney's hopes for this challenge, came crashing down on her... literally...

Bridgette stood up, quickly and freaked out.

"Oh, crap!" Bridgette freaked.

There sitting on the stage in a crushed heap, underneath the broken light, was Courtney's violin.

A few minutes later, Courtney was sitting on the stage stairs, with Katie and Sadie on either side of her and a bandage wrapped around her head.

Bridgette came walking up slowly, and Courtney got mad.

"You! You _killed_ my violin..." Courtney whined to Bridgette, as if she had just finished crying.

"I didn't mean to!" Bridgette defended herself, feeling bad.

"There must be something we can do." Bridgette said determined to help, Courtney.

She grabbed the broken violin from Courtney, and pushed the two halves together, successfully... breaking it into even smaller pieces...

"Mmmm... waaaah!" Courtney cried.

**2 hours later...**

we only had a little bit time left, before we had to send up our challengers, so everyone was backstage, getting ready.

Trent was tuning his guitar, Justin was being Justin, and fixing his... make-up... I don't know, _what_ Heather was doing, but she stood there in her pink tutu. Geoff was spinning his skateboard, and I was working on my song, and the little choreography, I'd planned. Courtney looked over everyone, and then looked down at Bridgette who was stuffing her face with potato chips...

"Ok... I know, I'm not as good as you are, at the violin... but, I can do this!" Bridgette said, with a smile, holding up a chip.

"_Bridgette_, too bad about the accident. I guess, your going to get you 15 seconds of fame, after all; huh?" Heather asked, as she walked up to the two girls.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked, with a glare.

"Oh, nothing. No one would sabotage their own teammate... unless, they maybe felt threatened?" Heather said, trying to act innocent.

"_Hey_! Maybe, that's how you Gophers operate! But the Killer Bass, have more class then that. We're a team!" Bridgette said, pointing at herself.

"Well... I guess you'll go _down_ as a team, as too. Oh, and easy on the _chips_; you don't wanna sink that surfboard of your's now do you?" Heather asked, with a cruel smirk.

Bridgette just glared at Heather, and threw the bag of chips at her; hitting her in the face.

She looked shocked, to say the least...

**And begin the contest...**

"Here's the TDI, talent extravaganza!" Was heard on the loudspeakers, as the teams sat in their respective seats.

"Welcome, to the _very 1__s_t... camp _Wawanakwka_, talent contest. Where, _6_ campers will showcase, their _mad skills_; and _desperately_ try not to _humiliate_ themselves." Chris introduced.

"First up, for the Screaming Gophers, is _Justin_." Chris said, pointing to center-stage.

The Gophers clapped, and cheered happily.

A spotlight hit center-stage and Justin's back was now visible to the crowd. He turned his head with a smile, back still to the crowd, and music started playing.

He swayed back and forth, posing for pictures. He blew a few kisses, and even sat down in a chair, leaning back in it all the way. He then, pulled on a rope that was situated next to him, and water came splashing down on him. When he shot his head back up, he had a gleaming smile, hair soaked.

"Ok, I don't know what that _was_, but dang... you've got some moves, _dude_." Chris stated as he walked on stage clapping, and placed a hand on Justin's dripping wet shoulder with a huge smile.

He got a seven on the chef-o-meter. Pretty good, for doing nothing... Gopher's cheered again.

"Ok... first up for the killer bass... make some _noise_ for our very own, little Jenna!" Chris said, pointing towards the other side of the stage.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!!!" I yelled from backstage. Everyone laughed, as my team cheered for me.

"YAH YOU ARE, _LITTLE_ SISTER! NOW HURRY UP, AND GET ON STAGE." Roxas yelled back. Even more laughter, erupted from the crowd.

_'God, I'm gonna kill her, later...'_ I thought angrily, as I put on a huge smile, and walked out on stage.

I looked over to Roxas, with a glare. She just smiled, and pressed play on the boom box; starting my song; then she ran on stage with a guitar, and sat on the edge of the stage, ready to play. (Again, listen to the song while you read^^ sorry, don't think there's enough time to use the full song, this is probably already pushing it ^.~) as the song started, I thought about how well this would go, and begun singing...

Hot: Avril Lavigne

_**Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby**_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out...

[Chorus]  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out........

Roxas had edited the song for me, so that it would end there... as the song faded out, everyone who hadn't heard me earlier were stunned. They were speechless, I could tell... I mean, no one said anything... lol.

I started to feel bad, and I thought that my singing wasn't as good as the guys had made it sound...

Then, out of nowhere, everyone started clapping, and cheering; even some of the people on the other team, aside from Heather anyway... but, that was to be expected.

"Wooo! GO, JEN!!!! THAT WAS EPIC!!!!" Geoff yelled, cheering loudly for me. I blushed, of course.

"Like, oh my gosh, Katie. She was so totally _awesome_!" Sadie said, clapping as well.

"I know, right!" Katie cheered back to Sadie.

"Thanks, guys..." I said, with a small smile, a huge blush on my face.

"Wow... I did _not_ expect that. Did you, Chef?" Chris asked with a big smile, his hand on my shoulder, reassuringly.

"No, I did _not_, Chris. But it was worth _this_." Chris said as the chef-o-meter, flashed an 7.

Not a 10, but much more then I had expected.

I started walking off stage, when I saw Geoff, waving a big piece of red construction paper with black sharpie writing, at me. I turned to look at it, and it said _'Great job! Meet me after the show. I wanna congratulate you in person.'_. I blushed, and waved back, to let him know, I'd seen his sign. He smiled, and sat back down, winking at me. I just blushed even more, and hurried off the stage.

"Well, with 2 down, and 4 more to go, we're all tied up here, between the Gophers, and the Bass. Next on deck is, _Trent_. Take it away, my bro." Chris said as he walked off stage.

"This one goes out to someone special, here at camp." Trent said, with a smile, sitting on a chair.

_**They say we've only got summer.**_

_**And I say that's really a bummer.**_

_**But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun.**_

_**It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do just hang.**_

_**So, let me say only this.**_

_**Stick around for just one kiss.**_

Trent finished his song; smiling at Gwen the whole time, Gwen smiling back, as well.

Chris came running on stage, as everyone clapped. The chef-o-meter, flashed a score of 9.

"Nice, work! I'm liking your style, and so does Grand Master Chef!" Chris said, happily with a hand on Trent's shoulder.

Trent, just smiled strangely and waved to the crowd.

"Alright, quit hogging my light, buddy." Chris said, with a frown as he shoved Trent _and_ the chair off the stage.

"Three down, and 3 to go. And the Killer Bass, are losing, by more then half the points of the Gophers. Let's hear it for Bridgette." Chris said.

Bridgette, was looking on stage from behind the curtains, but she freaked, and crouched down biting her nails in fear.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Courtney asked.

Bridgette's stomach growled, in pain.

"Ohh... definitely, I'm great. No really." Bridgette said, as she held her stomach, and smiled nervously.

"You, know. You don't look so good..." Courtney said, leaning back, away from Bridgette.

"Bridgette, you should sit down. Someone can take your spot." I said, holding Bridgette upright, and rubbing her back gently.

"Really, who?" Courtney asked.

"Well, Roxas can play guitar, as you all just saw, and she can also play violin..." I said, smiling.

"Really?! Why didn't you say this before? Go tell Chris, we've got an exchange." Courtney said, going to find Roxas.

"Ok! Bridgette, go sit down, you should rest." I said gently, as I helped Bridgette to the ground, leaning against the wall, so she could watch the rest of the performances and rest at the same time.

"K. Thanks, Jen." Bridgette thanked me, quietly.

"No prob, Bridge." I said, smiling softly.

I ran on stage, and up to Chris, to tell him what was going on.

He looked surprised, as everyone in the audience wondered what happened.

"What's wrong? Jenna, your not, Bridgette..." Chris said, scratching his head.

"Well, yeah. That's just the thing... Bridgette's not feeling so good, so we had her sit down, and we were going to have Roxas play violin for her, instead." I told him, hoping he would agree.

"I don't know..." Chris started.

"_Please_?" I pleaded, with a puppy-dog pout; my eyes had gotten big, and watery.

"Oh, gosh... fine! God, what is with you girls and that stupid little pout of yours..." Chris mumbled to himself in complaint.

"Oh, thanks Chris!" I squealed, happily hugging him, and running back off stage.

The next thing everybody heard was Roxas breaking things, as she kicked and screamed while DJ carried her on stage. Roxas hanging off one shoulder, a violin in his other hand.

DJ set Roxas down gently, and placed the violin in her hands, then bowed in apology with a nervous smile, as he ran off stage; scared to get hurt.

"Bitches..." Roxas muttered under her breath.

"Ahem..." Chris cleared his throat.

Roxas turned around.

"Huh?" She asked, stupidly.

"So, uh... I guess it's Roxas' turn, not, Bridgette's..." Chris stated, rather confused.

"Yeah... might as well, I mean I _am_ already here, after all." Roxas said, glaring at me, Courtney, & DJ.

"Well, ok then. Roxas, everybody!" Chris said with a smile, as he exited the stage.

Roxas placed the violin under her chin, and started playing...

Song is- Tsukiyo No Violinist: Ikuto (Shugo Chara)

(A/N: Sorry, I don't have any sheet music, and there are no words, so you'll just have to listen to it)

When Roxas finished, she held the violin, in her hand, against her side, and waited for her score.

"Wow, Roxas... that was amazing..." Courtney said, running on stage with Chris.

"And, you know what? It was a good thing she did this, because Bridgette, just _threw up_, all those chips..." Geoff said, from the sidelines with Bridgette in a now puke covered backstage...

"Told ya." I said following her, and hugging Roxas.

"Well, ok then... anyway... let's see what Chef thought about Roxas' violin." Chris said with a smile.

The chef-o-meter flashed an 8.

"Yay! Go, Roxy! Now, we only need a few more to win!" I said, happily.

"Well, that's as long as they don't get too high of a score, with Heather..." Courtney mumbled.

"Come on, Court. Think positive. We can do this." I said, patting Courtney on the back.

"Well, that was good, but still not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers!" Chris said.

"Now, let's take a short break." Chris said as he walked off stage, and the teams started fighting about who was going to win. A few minutes later, Chris was back on stage; and the show had re-started.

"Welcome back to, the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Boomed the loudspeakers.

"Welcome back. Ok, so the Gophers are ahead by _1_ point! Let's see what happens with the last 2 campers. So, without further delay, here she is for the leaders, Heather...." Chris introduced Heather.

She walked out on stage in her tutu, and sat down on a chair, with a smile.

"Ok, _originally_, I was going to dance for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit, with a collaboration." Heather finished with a smirk, as she pulled out Gwen's diary, holding it up to see.

Gwen looked shocked, mouth wide open. Then, as Heather continued, she looked embarrassed.

"So, with words by Gwen, performance, by me; _enjoy_." Heather said, as she held open the book.

She cleared her throat, and began.

"Ok... 'So, I'm trying to ignore him; but he's just _so_ cute. If they had custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here... it would've been, Mc'hottie.'" Heather read from out of the book.

Lindsey gasped, & Cody smiled confidently.

Heather continued.

"We, just totally connect. He's pretty much, the only person I can relate to here; and I know it's a cliché; but, I love guys who play guitar." Heather read with a smile.

Gwen just looked, shocked and crushed all at the same time.

Cody looked confused...

"Wait. I don't play guitar." Cody said, looking over at Trent, sitting next to him with a frown.

They both looked up at each other, and looked shocked.

Gwen seemed totally freaked, as she inched off her seat a little, before running away.

Everyone watched Gwen run away, looking really confused...

"Thank you." Heather said, as she closed her eyes and the book, with a smile.

"That was so mean." Courtney said.

"_Seriously_." Bridgette agreed.

_'How dare she! That was just, downright cruel!'_ I thought, super pissed off, even though they weren't on my team, or people I even knew well.

"Well, then. It's down to the final act of the night. Can Geoff, and his rad stunts turn it around... I seriously, doubt it. Let's find out!" Chris said with a smile.

Geoff looked around the curtain, on stage smiling. He turned back around, and dropped his skateboard, flipping it with his foot. It spun a few times, he jumped on it... and it broke in half...

"Woah... that _kinda_ wrecks the ride." Geoff said, scratching his chin.

"Now, what! We have to send someone out there, or we're gonna lose this!" Bridgette grabbed Courtney's shoulders, freaking out.

"Katie and Sadie, are _covered_ in barf!" Courtney said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well, that only leaves, Tyler, Duncan, or, _Harold_. We already know, Tyler _stinks_. What can Duncan do again?" Bridgette asked, worriedly.

"Carve a picture, of his own skull, into a tree? What, are we going to do?" Courtney complained.

They looked around the curtain, out to Harold; who was pulling on his... underwear... and then looked at each other with wide eyes.

The next thing we knew, Harold was standing on stage, in front of the microphone.

He looked at us, off-stage, with a frown.

"Just go for it, Harold. What have you got to lose?" Courtney asked.

Harold looked at the microphone, and blew into it once... then again... then he started turning to the side and making hissing noises. He kept turning from the mic, to the audience, and switching from, growling like hisses, and blowing in the mic like a mouth fart little kids make. Then he'd look up, lift his shoulders and groan, like he was frustrated. He'd say 'Awesome' with a smile, or, 'What, what?'. And 'U-huh.'. Harold... was beat-boxing... amazingly, at that... then he ended with a "Boo-yah." into the mic.

Harold had his eyes closed, with a bored frown. There was silence, and everyone had their jaws dropped.

Then everyone from both teams , except Heather...(and, Gwen who wasn't there) started cheering loudly, and clapping for Harold. The Chef-o-meter flashed a perfect _10_!

"Woohoo! Go, Harold!" I cheered.

"_Wicked_, beat-boxing, _dude_! Check it out, Grand Master Chef, has declared his winner. Even though they held the lead, the Screaming Gophers, have been trampled by the Killer Bass!" Chris said happily.

"Harold, that was _amazing_!" Bridgette yelled.

"You did it!" Courtney yelled as well, at the same time, as they both ran up to Harold.

Geoff was swinging his hat excitedly. Roxas, just smirked with approval, as I hugged her ecstatically.

Bridgette, and Courtney both hugged Harold, from either side, with huge smiles, each had one leg up in the air; as Harold held each of their waists with his own huge smile, from getting hugs from the girls.

"As for the Screaming Gophers... pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the bonfire." Chris said.

**Campfire Eliminations...**

"Kudos to you all, for an incredible night of entertainment!" Chris said.

Gwen was looking at Trent, as he smiled at his marshmallow. Then he looked up at her, with a smile, and her look turned into an embarrassed smile.

"Music, drama, _barfing_... there's only _1_ marshmallow, left on this plate."

"Justin... you reminded us all, that looks matter a lot." Justin smiled.

And, Heather; you're full of surprises."

Heather, just smiled as if she were _innocent_... breathing on her hand, and rubbing it on her shirt.

"_But_, reading another chick's diary out loud, to the whole _world_... man, that is whack." Chris said.

"No, kidding. That's really messed up, _dude_." Chris stated, quickly with a frown.

Justin smiled at her.

"Oh, please. Just, give me my marshmallow already." Heather said, holding out her hand with a frown.

Justin's smile turned into a frown, and he looked at Chris; eyebrow raised.

"Justin, I personally think, this is _very_ **wrong**... but, tonight... hotness, just wasn't enough." Chris said, with a frown shaking his head.

"The last marshmallow, goes to... Heather." Chris said.

Heather nodded her head once, eyes closed; smile on her face.

Everyone looked sad, and confused, while LeShawna, and Gwen glared at Heather, Trent looked scared...

"Time to catch the boat of losers, bra." Chris said, frowning as he pointed to the docks.

Just walked away, frowning his head down in sadness.

"Later, bra." Heather said, waving with a smirk as she popped the marshmallow in her mouth.

**Backstage of the mini theater...**

"Geoff? Where are you?" I asked, moving the curtains aside, and stepping into the dark room, that was backstage...

"Yeah, Jen. I'm over here." Geoff said.

I followed his voice, my hand on the wall, guiding me, so I wouldn't fall.

My hand came across a light switch, and so I pulled on it; light filling the small room, I had ended up in. apparently it was a little dressing room, no one had noticed earlier, separate from the rest of the backstage.

I smiled, and walked up to Geoff, glad I was out of the dark, as I was starting to get a little scared.

"Hi, Geoff." I said, hugging him.

"Hey, Jen." He replied, hugging me back.

"So, congratulations on your song, it was really good." Geoff said, pulling me closer and holding me tighter.

"Th-thanks, Geoff..." I mutter, blushing as I placed my hands on his chest.

"You would've been good too, you know..." I said, mentioning that he was supposed to have performed.

"Thanks, but probably not good enough to get a 10, like Harold's beat-boxing did." Geoff said.

"Well, if it were my Jen-o-meter, I would have given you a 10..." I said, looking down.

"Really?" Geoff asked with a smile. Trying to get me to look at him.

"Y-yeah, of course. You're a really good skateboarder..." I said still looking away.

"Awe, your just saying that. I mean, I know I'm good, but not as good as you make me seem."

"No, you are! Really... and I think your a really nice guy too..." I said, quietly.

"Heh. Jenna, I like you. You're so cute." Geoff said, with a smile.

"W-what? You like me?" I asked, looking up at him shocked to hear him say that.

"Yeah, I really do, dude." Geoff said, smiling down at me.

I blushed a bright red, and looked away again.

"W-well, then... that's good, I guess..." I stuttered.

"Do you like me back?" Geoff asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course, I like you. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met." I said, quickly.

"You, know what I mean, Jen. Stop trying to hide it from me. Do you _like_ me?" Geoff asked seriously.

(Wow, a serious Geoff, that's kind of scary... lol.)

"Maybe..." I muttered softly.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Geoff said.

"I said, yes..." I said again, a little bit louder that time.

"Hmm? You're gonna, have to speak up, Jenna. I can't seem to hear you." Geoff said with a smile.

"I like you too..." I said, again.

"What? Try again, one more time?" Geoff asked, tauntingly.

"Oh, for god's sake, _Geoff_! I _like_ you, _ok_! I really, _really_ like you!" I yelled, looking down, starting to tear up a bit. For what reason, I'll never know. Maybe, it was because, I actually thought he wold never hear me, and never know how I really felt about him. And that thought, just made me want to cry...

"Heh, that's more like it." Geoff said with a big smile.

Then, what he did next surprised me. He leaned in, and kissed me... right then and there.

I gasped, shocked. My eyes widened, and I stared at Geoff, whose eyes looked back at mine, with love, and happiness in them. My eyes started to close, as did his. And soon, I was kissing back.

Geoff pulled away, all too quickly.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Geoff asked as he wiped away my tears.

"Shut up..." I mumbled, a little irritated.

"Heh. Sorry, but you're just so cute when you're angry." Geoff said with a smile.

I just blushed and looked away from him again with a ticked off expression.

Geoff, grabbed my chin, gently with his hand, and turned my head to face him; he cupped my face with both his hands, and gently kissed me again. This time though, I reacted immediately kissing him back.

When we broke apart this time, we were both breathing heavily. I smiled p at him, and he smile back.

"I hope you know, that 'now you're in, and you can't get out'." I whispered to him, innocently.

"Heh, I know, Jen. I know. And there's no where else I wold rather be." Geoff replied, sweetly.

We smiled at each other, and shared another kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck, his around my waist.

We stayed there the whole night, me in laying in his arms my head on his chest, talking; getting to know each other more, and kissing occasionally.

A/N: Yay! Finally, they got together! Now, we just gotta work on Duncan and Roxas.^.~ hope, y'all enjoyed reading this chapter! I'll get working on the next chapter as soon as I get this one up. And please, stay tuned for the next installment of Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist!

~Tomi's Little Jenna~


	6. Challenge 5: Suckish Outdoors

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the official 5th chapter of Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist. Hope you like it! (Dedicated to my 2 faithful reviewers kiralol101, and ShadowLegacy11)^~^ I don't think most of you even read this part, but if you do and have noticed that the last few chappy's all said 'official 3rd, and everything before that was just plain messed up... yeah, sorry I just noticed, that's what copy past does to people. XD

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Total drama Island, nor do I get any profits from the show or merchandise.

Claimer: I _do _however own, my oc, and have partial ownership in this story of my sis's oc.

**Sorry guys, my Internet wasn't working... so I couldn't post anything. I've had this chappy written since the 4th chappy was posted... but, it's ok; because I thought I'd make it up to you guys by posting this and the next chappy at once, since I can watch the episodes on my phone, and find out what's gonna happen in that chapter. And, as an added bonus, I'm updating all my other stories, too!!! YAY^^ hope you guys forgive me for my crappy Internet~**

**Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist-**

Chapter 5: Challenge 5- The Suck-ish Outdoors

We were all lined up with our teams awaiting our next challenge on a hill at the entrance to the camp; most of us sat, some of us stood, I happened to be sitting on Geoff's lap, him sitting on a tree stump.

"Campers, today's challenge will _test_ you're outdoor survival _skills_." Chris stated to us all.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Some of you may not come back _alive_." Chris said with a smile.

Most of us looked shocked, Gwen just glared.

"Just joking. Hahahaha, all you have to do is spend one night in the woods." Chris said laughing.

"Everything you need is at your teams campsite in the forest. You just have to _find_ it." Chris said.

He picked up a green backpack, and pulled out two maps, one for each team; and threw them at us.

Heather caught her teams, and Duncan caught ours, even though Courtney's hands were out.

Courtney glared as Duncan was thrown a compass; which he caught as well. Heather was thrown one too. Courtney jut glared at Duncan and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh... and watch out for _bears_. Lost a couple of interns in preproduction." Chris said with a smirk.

Courtney glared, and snatched the map and Compass from Duncan's hands.

"The first team back for _breakfast_, wins _invincibility_." Chris said, as Gwen and Heather started walking.

"_Well_, off you go." Chris said, blowing his horn, and starting the challenge.

"Did he just say, there are _bears_ up in here?" LeShawna asked, scared.

Owen stood up, quickly.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once. Let's just say, his head looks _real_ nice up on my mantle." Owen said as he patted his arm, and then held his hands out as if to show us the 'bears head'.

"_Oh_, this one time, I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old _spaghetti_ noodles hanging from his big, huge, teeth! And it looked like _blood_ and _guts_..." Izzy said, widening her eyes, and getting freaky...

"Oh... it was _so_ gross. And we thought he was eating the neighbors cat, _Simba_. But, it turned out he was just _lost_ for a week." Izzy concluded, with a 'whatever, how boring' frown, & a wave of un-amusement.

"Uh... you didn't eat spaghetti, did you?" Izzy asked Lindsey, as she looked grossed out.

Lindsey just shook her head no, quickly; keeping her eyes closed in disgust.

"Good. Let's go!" Izzy exclaimed loudly, shooting up and throwing both arms up in the air with a huge smile.

Lindsey just gulped and opened her eyes, scared.

**A Little Later...**

We were all walking through the forest, trying to find our campsites, me and Geoff were holding her hands the whole time.

"I had fun last night, Jen." Geoff whispered to me, with a smirk; as we kept walking, a little behind the others.

"Hehe, I know; me too, Geoff." I blushed.

**Roxas POV...**

"Aren't they, just so cute?" DJ asked me, as he smiled at Geoff, and Jenna; who were a little in front of us, kinda of to the side.

"Yeah, but their kind of annoying to watch all day..." I muttered back.

"Oh, come on. You know, you would probably do the same thing if you got with Duncan." DJ smiled down at me.

"Shut up, DJ!" I yelled, trying to hide my blush; punching him on the arm angrily.

"Heh, well you know it's true." DJ said, with a laugh; while nursing his arm.

"Whatever..." I mumbled back as I looked at Geoff and Jen, leaning into each other and cuddling, while they kept walking; whispering and laughing to each other.

I smiled a little and looked over to Duncan, (who was on the other side of DJ, behind Harold) then frowned a little, at the thought of what DJ said.

Duncan looked over at me, smiled; and I blushed, turning my head forward quickly, as DJ saw and smiled at me.

"Hehe..." DJ chuckled a little bit. I glared at him, and he stopped smiling.

**Duncan POV...**

I looked over at Roxas, sensing her eyes on me; she saw me and blushed looking away as if to hide from my sight.

I smiled a little as she glared at a laughing DJ, who in turn stopped laughing.

DJ gave me a sideways glance, and a wink; as we kept walking, and I smiled at him.

I turned back to Roxas for a moment, contemplating how to make her mine...

**Normal POV (Jenna's)...**

We finally made it to camp, and were setting up as it was already getting quite dark.

Duncan was 'supervising' Harold as he tried to start a fire going, with a stick in a fire pit of rocks. Tyler was going through the bag that was there, looking through what we were left with. Geoff, Courtney, Bridgette, and I were setting up the tent.

"Wow... you pitch a tent, like a _guy_." Geoff told, Bridgette stupidly, with a smile.

Bridgette just glared at him, appalled that he had said that.

"Geoff! That's so rude, apologize to her, right now!" I said, shocked that he would actually say that.

"I'm sorry, Bridge. I didn't mean it. It's just that, you're really good at this." Geoff said.

"I'm, so sorry, Bridgette. I didn't expect him to ever say that..." I said.

"Whatever." Bridgette said, walking away from us.

"Geez, what's her problem? It was just a word flop..." Geoff said.

"Well, it is kinda messed to call a _girl _a _guy_!" I said.

"I know, but I said I was sorry, and you were trying to help and she just blew you off..." Geoff said.

"That's true, but..." I started, but Geoff interrupted me.

"She's probably just jealous of you and me. I'm pretty sure she likes me." Geoff said.

"Well, what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because, she's always staring at me and _glaring_ at you." He said back, matter-of-factly.

"Oh... really?" I asked looking down.

"Yeah, but like I said, she's just jealous that I chose _you_ over her." Geoff said wrapping his arms around me, with a smile.

"Th-thanks... I'm glad you did, too." I said with a smile of my own, as I hugged him back.

"No prob. You're my girl." Geoff said, looking into my eyes and smiling.

"And I always will be." I answered looking up into his eyes.

We leaned in and shared a kiss, before we were interrupted by Roxas clearing her throat.

"Umm, excuse me; but, we have a challenge to get back to." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah... hehe." I mumbled with a nervous smile.

"Hurry up, ok?" Roxas asked with a smirk as she walked away.

"Well, I guess we better get back to work." Geoff smiled down at me, pulling me closer.

"Yeah, I guess we should..." I said, as we looked deep into each others eyes.

We soon leaned in, and shared another kiss.

When we broke apart this time, it was because Duncan was complaining about food.

"Come on, we better go see what's going on." I said, as I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah." He answered back, curling our fingers around each others and walking out in front of the tent, to the fire.

"What's for dinner, _woman_? I'm starving." Duncan asked Courtney, with a smirk.

Courtney's eyes widened, and she glared at Duncan as she turned to him.

"I _hope_ you, don't _expect_ me to _dignify_ that with a _response_." Courtney questioned.

"Hey guys, look what I _found_." DJ said with a smile, as he pet a cute little bunny in his arms.

It coughed violently, with a frown.

"_Well_. I never had _rabbit_ stew before, but, what the heck? I'm game." Duncan said with a smirk.

Courtney and Harold walked up behind Duncan, both with smiles on their faces.

"This is my new _pet_. I'm calling him, 'Bunny'." DJ said with a frown at the idea of eating him.

"Awe, he's adorable. I'm sure he'll make a great pet, DJ." I smiled petting the frightened little bunny.

"Thanks. I agree." DJ said.

Courtney's smile turned into a frown, as she complained to DJ.

"You couldn't find, _any_ food?" Courtney asked unbelievably.

"***Sigh* **then, it looks like we're eating _grubs_ and _berries_ tonight." Courtney said with sigh.

"Has anyone seen, 'tweedle-dum, and tweedle-idiot'?" Duncan asked referring to Katie and Sadie.

"Nope." Everyone said, not having even noticed that the 2 were gone.

**Later...**

An owl was hooting, and Bridgette was getting scared. She took in a few deep breaths & sighed letting them out.

"Be cool, it's just an owl." DJ told her, while he held a sleepy Bunny in his arms.

"Sorry... I just get _really_ freaked out in the _forest_." Bridgette said with her head down, rubbing her arm.

"This reminds me of this _really_ scary story I heard once." Duncan said with a frown.

"_Awesome_... tell it man." Geoff said from next to Duncan with a smile.

"Are you _sure_? Because the story I'm thinking of, is _pretty_ hard-core." Duncan said eyebrows raised.

"_Ooh_... we're so _scared_." Courtney said rolling her eyes, with sarcasm.

"_Alright_... but don't say I didn't warn you." Duncan stated. Then with a smirk, he began his story.

"One night. A _lot_ like, this one... (and bear with me, this is just my interpretation of what wasn't told in the show) a boy and his date were at 'make-out point' a cliff, at the top of their city where young couples would go to make-out in the middle of the night. And they were just sitting in the boy's car, _making out_ of course. When, a news report cut into the song that was playing on the radio, saying that an escaped convict was out on the loose. He was imprisoned for the murder of 5 teenagers all within the age group of the couple. They stopped to listen to the man who was speaking. _'And, so be aware for a man who might look suspicious, he is armed with a hook used for all his murders, and is very deadly. Lock your doors, and close all your windows; and make sure not to leave your houses at night, until he is caught.' _the man finished, and the song continued." Duncan said as everyone seemed interested in the story.

"The girl was hesitant to continue what they were previously doing, scared that the man might find them, but the boy insisted that everything would be fine, and they went back to kissing. Dumb move, I know... so a few minutes later, the song had already changed, but it suddenly got cut off as well, only this time, by _static_... the couple broke apart again, and the boy tried to change radio stations, but everyone he changed to would just be static. He got mad and finally gave up, frustrated. He turned back to the girl, who was now sitting up, leaning against the door of the car. The boy tried to kiss her again, but there was a rustle in the bushes next to them. The girl pushed him away, and asked if he had heard that. He said no, and tried to kiss her again. She still resisted and the rustling noise got closer and louder. The boy must have heard it this time, because he turned his head in the direction of the noise."

"They both looked out the window, the boy blocking the girl in case anything happened. The rustling stopped, and the boy sighed in relief thinking it was just some forest animal, so he turned back to the girl. Though the instant he did, the 1st thing he saw was the horrified expression on the girls face, it was as if she'd seen a ghost. The boy turned slowly to see what she was so scared of, and saw a masked face in the window. He gasped, a started raining, and a random flash of lightning, struck; illuminating the face, covered in blood. And when the lightning passed, the face was gone..." Duncan was smirking.

"So, _suddenly_, th-they heard this _tap-tap-tapping_ on the side of the car; the girl started to freak out, and by this time even the _guy_ was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car around and he _stepped_ on it."

Everyone was looking totally scared now, I was curled up against Geoff in fear, him holding me protectively; Duncan continued...

"When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door, and _screamed_. Because _there_, hanging from the door handle... was the _bloody_ hook." Duncan said. DJ looked scared, holding a freaked out Bunny.

"They say, that this killer is _still_ alive, wandering this _very_ woods. He could be just about anywhere, really... maybe even right, _here_!" Duncan yelled the last word, pulling out a shiny hook from behind his back; with an evil look in his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed, as they had been so into it.

"Bwahahahahahahaha." Duncan laughed evilly.

DJ stood up straight, as Bridgette, Courtney, and Harold all popped out from behind him slowly. Bunny looked just as scared as everyone else was.

I was hiding my face in Geoff's chest, peeking my eyes out above his shoulder, as he had turned around in fear, to get away from the hook.

Roxas, just sat there all calm, acting as if she wasn't scared, even though we could all see her shaking.

"Duncan! That was _so_... _not_, _funny_!" Courtney yelled at him, as he quickly hid the hook behind his back.

"Oh... _yes_ it _was_! I just wish, it was all on camera... ha, oh wait... it _is_!" Duncan said with a huge smile.

"You, are so... _vile_! Do your parents, _even_ like you?" Courtney questioned him.

"I don't know, 'jumpy mcchicken'. I haven't asked them lately." Duncan said with a small laugh.

A wolf howled, and Courtney gasped; running into Duncan's chest for protection.

Duncan looked shocked, and Roxas was _pissed_.

"Hey! Get away, from him; you whore!" An angry Roxas yelled at Courtney.

"Huh? What, are you talking about?" Courtney asked, confused.

"Don't. Touch. Duncan!" Roxas emphasized every word, grabbing Courtney by the hair, and yanking her away from Duncan.

"Woah..." Everyone stared on in shock.

"Geez, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Courtney yelled, pulling away from Roxas trying not to lose any hair in the process.

"Nothing! _Just_, just _don't_ touch him, _ok_?" Roxas muttered, a little out of breath.

"Fine, I won't gosh..." Courtney said, holding her head in pain and walking away.

**Later...**

"Roxy, what was that? She just got scared, and he was the closest thing for her to go to." I whispered to Roxas inside the tent before the others came in.

"I don't know. I just snapped, I didn't want her touching him..." Roxas said, quietly.

"Well, you know what? I think, maybe, you need to tell him how you feel. I'll help you, don't worry."

"Umm, thanks. But, no thanks. I can handle this on my own, really. I just need to calm down a bit, and I'll be fine. Can you tell Courtney, I'm sorry?" Roxas said.

"Do you mean it?" I asked.

"No, what do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course, not. Duh, what was I thinking. Well, I'll tell her anyway." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever..." She mumbled with a smirk as I left the tent.

**A little more later...**

I had told Courtney Roxas was sorry, and that she just had a little panic attack after hearing Duncan's story, and thought something was gonna happen. I had to make something up, and luckily; she believed the excuse.

So, we were all laying in a circle in the tent, Duncan the only one asleep; smirk on his face.

They were kind of all just staring at the ceiling, while me and Geoff and stared into each others eyes, me laying on his chest.

Bridgette was looking around, eyes squinted,; and squirming in place. She sat up, and DJ leaned up a bit as well to talk to her.

"What's wrong? Gotta go pee?" DJ asked hurriedly.

"Like, _crazy_... but, I'm too scared to leave the tent." Bridgette answered, looking back at him.

"Yeah, me too." DJ said, holding up a half full bottle of his pee, and waving it to show it's use.

"I have to pee, too. I'll go with you, Bridge." I said sweetly, as I sat up and moved away from Geoff.

"Really, you will?" Bridgette asked, wide-eyed.

"Of, course. I mean, what are friends for?" I replied with a smile, as I crawled over to her.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

We made it out of the tent, and got about 4 feet from the tent opening, looking around; when all of a sudden a bunch of bats came flying at us.

We gasped, and I was behind Bridgette, so luckily I didn't get hit, but Bridgette wasn't so lucky, and she did.

A bat got stuck to Bridgette's face, and I watched in horror as she started walking around backwards like a blind crazy old man, as everyone in the tent screamed at her scary shadow. And Bridgette tripped on a stray rock form the fire, and fell backwards, as the piece of burning rock flew at the tent, landing right next to one of the ropes holding the tent up.

The rock burnt the tent down, as me and Bridgette watched in horror. Everyone who was in the tent looked shocked, and then turned to glare at Bridgette (except, Duncan; who was already asleep).

Bridgette waved nervously, as I tried to comfort her.

Duncan woke up as he felt a sudden chill from a rush of cold air.

_'What, the hell happened to the tent?' _Duncan thought, as he saw Bridgette standing away from the group with me, and a piece of fire rock, next to the pile of ash, that used to be our tent...

"Great. That's just, _great_, _Bridgette_. _Now_, we have _nowhere_ to _sleep_!" Courtney yelled at Bridgette.

"Yo, _drama_ queen? _Relax_, it's _cool_. Duncan said sitting up.

"Cool? It's _cool_? Things, could not _possibly_, get _worse_!" Courtney yelled, in Duncan's face.

Then, right as Courtney had finished that sentence... it started raining...

Courtney's glare, turned into a frustrated scowl; as Duncan's freaked by Courtney's reaction expression turned into a raised eyebrow smirk.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Courtney screamed into the raining night.

DJ sat in the middle of the group, holding a giant leaf above our heads; to shield us from the rain.

Harold sat to the far right, out of the leafs reach, legs up, and in the rain. Tyler was next to him, half shielded under DJ's arm, half pummeled by the rain, legs crossed. Courtney sat with her left arm on her knee, resting her chin on her hand with her eyes closed; her legs crossed as well. Duncan sat directly in front of DJ, next to Courtney; arms behind his head, leaning against DJ with his legs out in front of him. Bridgette sat in front of Duncan, legs crossed, arms on her knees head resting on her hands. Roxas was next to Duncan, with me on her side. She had her arms crossed, with a glare on her face, as she tried to sleep, despite the rain. I was sitting next to her, on Geoff's lap. Geoff had his legs crossed as well, at the ankles around my legs, which were pulled up to my chest, by the way. We were probably the most sheltered out of our group, besides Roxas and Duncan. And that's where we sat that night...

When morning came rolling around, it had stopped raining long ago, and we were all laying down in the warmth of the sun. Tyler, and DJ were back to back legs crossed, Geoff was leaning up against DJ's right arm, with his hat over his face, ankles crossed; and I was laying on Geoff, my head on his crossed arms over his stomach, my hand resting on his gut. Harold was laying flat on his back, stretched out completely. And Courtney was curled up against DJ's other arm. Duncan lay stretched out with his arms propped up behind his head, one leg crossed over the other which was flat on the ground. Roxas lay on top of Duncan, her head and left arm both resting on his chest.

"Mmm..." Roxas muttered rubbing her head against Duncan's chest, with a smile on her face.

Duncan opened one eye, when he felt her move; and she opened one eye as well.

"Morning, sunshine." Duncan said opening both eyes as did Roxas.

Roxas smiled, and looked up at him.

"Morning, Duncan." Roxas said, snuggling into his chest more.

"Heh, well aren't you just a cuddly little kitten this morning. What, happened to the ferocious alley cat, I met last night when Courtney got you mad?" Duncan asked, as DJ, Geoff & I woke, & watched them.

"_Alley_ cat? Really? No, I think you're mistaken. I'm no alley cat, or any little kitten. I'm a fierce lioness! Roar!" Roxas said with a laugh.

"Heh, right. Of course, you are, kitten." Duncan said, leaning up and kissing her.

**GASP... **everyone froze... did, Duncan just do what we thought we saw, or is it just our morning minds messing with us...?

**Roxas' POV...**

_'Did, he just kiss me?' _I thought, touching my lips.

I looked down to Duncan, who seemed just as shocked as I was.

"Did, you just kiss me?" I asked, eyes wide as I sat up, him following my actions.

"I, think so... I'm sorry...?" He asked, not sure what to think.

"No... don't be... I liked it..." I said leaning in and kissing him back.

We broke apart for air a few minutes later and I blushed, at what I had just done.

"So, I take it, you feel the same way about me as I do about you?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"That depends. Do you like me, a lot? Like, enough to do...with me?" (... means it was whispered)

Duncan blushed, but he smirked anyway.

"Maybe..." Duncan answered with a smirk.

"Then, yes. Yes, I do." I whispered in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear, with a smirk.

We looked into each others eyes and shared another long kiss.

**Normal POV...**

We watched as everything took place, right before our very own eyes. I was holding back a squeal of total glee, with Geoff's hand's help of course.

But then when Roxas had whispered in Duncan's ear, and they kissed again; I just couldn't hold it in any longer, and apparently neither could Geoff, because his hand left my mouth, and the instant it did we both screamed. And it's a good thing for Geoff himself too, that he let go. Because if I had to wait any more, I probably would have bitten him.

"EEEEEEEEE!!!! YAY! FINALLY!!!" I screamed, as we both jumped up & I tackled the new couple.

"GOOD JOB, BRO! YOU FINALLY GOT THE GIRL!" Geoff said, giving Duncan a high-five.

DJ decided to join in , and gave Duncan a hard slap on the back, in congratulations.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. How long were you guys watching us?" Roxas asked giving me a stern look.

"Oh, not long. Just since Duncan called you an alley cat, miss lioness... heehee." I giggled.

"Grrr, shut up, Jenna!" Roxas grumbled.

The boys were all talking about how awesome it was that they Duncan and Roxas were finally together.

"Ok, but only if you promise me one thing." I said, with a smile.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just promise me that, when we get back home you and Duncan will go on a double date, with me and Geoff." I said innocently, as Geoff came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Duncan went up behind Roxas, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"I'm up for that." Duncan said, with his signature smirk.

"That is, if my little '_lioness_' will agree." Duncan said leaning his head close to Roxas' ear.

"F-fine!" Roxas agreed.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Good, kitty." Duncan said, 'petting' my hair.

"**But**, _only_ if you _stop_ calling me that and don't 'pet' me!" Roxas yelled playfully at Duncan.

"Aww, but, that's no fun my kitten." Duncan said, resting his head on Roxas' shoulder and tilting his head, looking up at her face from that angle.

That was all he needed to do, was make that one little effort to look cute and innocent, and she was putty in his hands.

"O-ok. You can call me that, but still no petting!" Roxas said determined.

"Ok. It's a deal." Duncan agreed, giving her a quick kiss.

"Whatever..." Roxas said, trying to act as if she didn't care that he had just gotten his way.

I just smiled at the two, happy they were together now.

**An Hour Or So Later...**

Chris was poking at some fire wood as we came running into the camp grounds.

"We're the 1st ones back!" Courtney yelled excitedly.

"Oh, no. They beat us here!" Heather complained as her team got to the camp.

"This is all... _your_ fault!" Heather yelled as she shoved a tired Owen to the ground.

"U-uh, uh-uh, Gopherino's. It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish." Chris said, smiling, pointing at us.

"Oh, you mean, Katie & Sadie? I'm pretty sure they gotten eaten by wolves last night." Courtney said.

"Darn shame..." Duncan said, nodding his head, as him & Courtney both frowned.

The next thing we knew, Katie & Sadie came running in panting.

"We made it." Katie said.

"We're safe." Sadie said, Katie nodding in agreement quickly with a smile.

Katie, and Sadie got into a pointless rant that we weren't really paying attention to. None of us cared...

"I love you!"

"Oh, I love you too!"

"Ahem!" Courtney cleared her throat.

"Are you two finished, your little love fest?" Katie and Sadie nod yes, happily with big smiles.

"Good. Because, thanks to you; we just _lost_ the challenge!" Courtney yelled in their faces. She seems to like doing that a lot, yelling in peoples faces... she's got issues...

Katie, and Sadie frown.

"_Alright_, Killer Bass. One of your fishy butts is going _home_! Gophers, your going on an all expense payed trip to... the Tuck Shop!" Chris said, pointing at each group as he explained.

The Gophers gasped happily, and ran off to the shop, to buy a bunch of junk food.

We gasped as well, and glared at Katie and Sadie.

They smiled nervously, and then frowned.

**Campfire Eliminations...**

"You've all cast your votes. The camper that does _not_ receive a marshmallow, must immediately hit the dock of shame, grab the boat of losers, and get the _heck_ out of here! _And _you can't come back... _ever_!" Chris said dramatically.

"_Now_. I can see your all tired, so _tonight_... I'll just _throw_ them to you, savvy?" Chris said being nice for once.

"Courtney." Chris threw the 1st marshmallow to Courtney, who caught it happily.

"Dun-can." Chris split the syllables in his name for drama... Duncan smiled, and Courtney glared.

"Roxas." She caught her marshmallow and ate it with a smirk.

"_Bridgette_."

"DJ."

"Harold."

Harold got hit right between the eyes with his marshmallow; which bounced into his hands, while Bridgette and DJ both caught theirs.

"Geoff." Chris said as Geoff caught his marshmallow in his hat, with a smile.

"Jenna." I caught my marshmallow in my mouth happily, just like a dog would catch a Frisbee. (I act way too much like foxes {in case u didn't know, foxes r from the canine family} [canine means dog])

Geoff just smiled at me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I sat back down again.

"_Tyler_."

Katie and Sadie hugged in fear of losing each other.

"Ladies. This is the final marshmallow of the evening. Sadie." Chris said as he threw the marshmallow, which missed; both of them, at that...

"_No_! Why, _Katie_? Why, _her_?!" Sadie whined.

"It's so, unfair." Katie said, hiding her face in her hands.

"I do, can't do this. I've never been anywhere without Katie!"

"We have to be together, or I'll totally die!" Sadie yelled in distress.

"_Sadie_, listen to me. You can _do_ this. You are _strong_, and _beautiful_, and maybe even smarter then me. And _plus_, you're like the _funnest_ girl, I know. You _have_ to do it, for _both_ of us!" Katie encouraged, grabbing Sadie by the shoulders, and making her look at her.

Sadie's eyes filled with tears.

Bridgette, Geoff, & I were all waiting at the docks for Sadie, while she cried with Katie.

"I miss you _already_!" Sadie yelled to Katie as the boat drove away.

"Oh, I miss you _more_!" Katie yelled back.

"No, I _miss_ you more!" Sadie challenged.

"No, way. I _totally_ miss you _more_!" Katie yelled from the distance.

"I miss you _infinitely_, more! _Bye_!" Sadie yelled, waving at Katie's retreating form.

And, then Katie was _gone_; and all that was left was a _broken_, Sadie...

**A/N: Well, that's it. Duncan and Roxas, together at last, what'd you guys think of how it happened?^^ hope u enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 6 in about a day or so.^~^ feedback is greatly appreciated^.~**

**~Tomi's Little Jenna~**


	7. Challenge 6: Phobia Factor

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the official 6th chapter of Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist. Hope you like it! (Dedicated to my 2 faithful reviewers kiralol101, and ShadowLegacy11)^~^

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Total drama Island, nor do I get any profits from the show or merchandise.

Claimer: I _do _however own, my oc, and have partial ownership in this story of my sis's oc.

**Sorry guys, my Internet wasn't working... so I couldn't post _anything_. I've had this chappy written since the 5th chappy was posted... but, it's ok; because I thought I'd make it up to you guys by posting this _and_ the next chappy at once, since I can watch the episodes on my phone, and find out what's gonna happen in that chapter. _And_, as an added bonus, I'm updating all my other stories, too!!! YAY^^ hope you guys forgive me for my crappy Internet~**

**Total Drama Island: An Unexpected Twist-**

Chapter 6: Challenge 6- Phobia Factor

"Waaaah." Sadie cried, as she lay at the edge of the dock, her tears splashing in the lake.

"Katie, would want you to keep going!" Bridgette said, with a frown, trying to comfort Sadie.

"Yeah, she totally would. You have to keep going, for Katie." I said with a comforting smile.

"Come on, dudette. You can do it, and before you know it, you'll be back with your best bud." Geoff said with a smile.

She just kept crying.

"Geoff, Jen? Why don't you guys head on back to the campfire, I'll take care of Sadie, ok?" Bridgette said.

"Sure, Bridge." I smiled, Geoff wrapped an arm around my waist; I leaned against his chest and we walked away.

"**sigh, **Come on, let's go back; and join the others." Bridgette said, bending down, to pull Sadie up.

Sadie was strong, and persistent, as she pulled a chunk of wood from the dock with her.

"No! Ahhh, _Sadie_... I miss you..." Sadie, called out quietly, through her tears, as Bridgette pulled her away.

Sadie's cries got louder, as Bridgette held her hand, and walked her to the campfire sitting her on the last stump; plank in Sadie's hand the whole time.

She hugged the piece of wood, as she kept crying, harder.

Bridgette sat down on the next available stump, between Sadie, and Courtney, and turned to Courtney.

"It, was a _long_ goodbye." Bridgette said, to Courtney's questioning look.

We heard footsteps, and looked up to see the other team standing there.

"What do you guys want? Come, by to rub it in?" Courtney asked angrily as she stood up, hands on hips.

"We had some extra dessert, after our Tuck shop party. Thought you might want some." Trent said.

Gwen and Beth nodded their agreement, Beth holding up a plate of jelly.

"So, _what_? You're just being... _nice_?" Courtney questioned.

"_Ok... _Owen, stank up our cabin... and we need some time to air out." Gwen admitted, pointing with a glare at Owen; who, in turn farted.

"Ew, dude." Trent said, with a grossed out look on his face.

Owen just looked surprised.

Beth walked up to Courtney with the plate, and offered it to her silently.

"No! I mean... no thanks, I'm good." Courtney frowned at 1st, but then smiled.

"What? Are you on a diet, or something?" Duncan asked from his stump, his arms around Roxas' shoulders, who was sitting on the ground, in front of him, leaning up against his legs.

"No! I just don't like green jelly, ok?" Courtney said defensively.

Duncan was about to say something else, when Beth walked up to him and DJ, holding the plate in DJ's face.

DJ freaked, and screamed, knocking the plate out from Beth's hands, and onto the ground.

"Snake!!!" DJ screamed.

Cody walked up to the plate, bent down and pulled out the 'predator'.

"_Chill_, dude. It's _just_ a gummy worm." Cody said, as he stood up with it in his fingers.

"Sorry, for trippin'. But, snakes, just _freak_ me out." DJ said, with a frown.

"I _feel_ you. _Chickens_ give me the _creeps_, dude." Tyler said, a hand on DJ's shoulder.

"You're afraid of _chickens_?" Gwen asked, pointing incredulously at Tyler.

Tyler sat down with a frown, and DJ placed a hand on his shoulder now.

"Haha, _wow_... _that's_, that's _really_ lame, man." Duncan laughed.

"I'm afraid of ninjas." Harold said.

"Sumo-wrestlers..." Heather muttered.

"Oh my gosh! My mortal fear is being _covered_ in _bugs_!" Beth said.

"I'd just _die_, if I was covered in bugs!" Beth continued.

"I'm not scared of _anything_." Roxas said confidently.

A cockroach came crawling up to Roxas' foot... and she screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Roxas screamed, jumping up, and into Duncan's lap, in fear.

"Not scared of _anything_... right..." Duncan said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Roxas said, glaring at him, and hitting him playfully in the arm, tuning away from him, mad.

"Oh. I'm feeling your pain, sista', I can't stand _spiders_!" LeShawna said.

"Oh, I hate, roaches, _and_ spiders!" I complained, from Geoff's laps.

"_My_ worst fear... I guess, being buried _alive_." Gwen said, with a scared frown.

"Walking, through a minefield... in heels!" Lindsey said.

"Flying, man! That's some, crazy stuff." Owen said.

"Huh! I would _never_ go up in a plane, _**never**_!" Izzy said, agreeing with Owen.

"I'm scared of _hail_... it's _small_, but, _deadly_, dude." Geoff said, I hugged him in comfort.

"Being left _alone_ in the _woods_." Bridgette said.

"_Bad_ haircuts." Sadie said, having just stopped crying.

"Oh, ok! I change mine! That's soooo, much _scarier_, then a minefield..." Lindsey said.

Owen looked at her confused...

"Having to defuse a time-bomb, under pressure..." Cody said, thinking about it.

"I'm not _really_ afraid of _anything_." Courtney said, happily, pulling her legs up to her chest.

" **cough **_Bologna_** cough.**" Duncan coughed, with a smile.

"_Really_? Well, what _exactly_, is _your_ phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?!" Courtney asked, with a glare.

Duncan looked a little freaked, as everyone stared at him, awaiting his answer.

" **Sigh, **C-CelineDeonMusicStoreStandees..." Duncan said quickly, with a sad look on his face.

"Ahaha! _Ex-squeeze _me_?!_ I didn't quite, hear _that_!" Cody said with a smile, holding a hand to his ear.

"Dude? Did you say, Celine Deon Music Store _standees_?" Trent asked.

Duncan had both his hands on his face, peeking through his fingers.

"Ooh, I _love_ Celine Deon!" Lindsey said excitedly, then she frowned, and looked confused.

"What's a standee?" Lindsey asked, holding up a questioning finger.

Gwen was about to say something, when Trent cut in.

"You, know that cardboard cut-out thing, that stands in the music store." Trent said with a smile.

"_Don't_, say it, _dude_!" Duncan whispered with a glare.

"Kinda like, a life-size; but flat Celine." Trent said with a smile.

"So, if we had a cardboard standee, right now..." Courtney taunted.

"Awe, that's so _cute_, babe." Roxas said, stroking Duncan's cheek, with a playful smile, he glared at her.

"So, if we had a cardboard standee, right now..." Courtney taunted.

"Shut it!" Duncan complained, with his hands on his ears.

"Well, what about, you guys?" Duncan asked, pointing to Trent.

"Ok. _Well_, I _hate_ mimes, _like_ a _lot_." Trent said, with a smile.

"Ohh, like _clown_-mimes? Stuff like _that_? Their soooo, _creepy_!" I whined.

"So, what exactly is your fear, Jenna? Bugs, or clown-mime things?" Geoff asked me.

"Both, and heights... that's why I didn't wanna jump on the 1st day..."

"Oh... I see, It's ok. I'll help you with that." Geoff smiled.

"Thanks." I hugged Geoff.

Courtney rolled her eyes, at Trent's comment.

"_Alright_, Courtney. You're afraid of _something_. Spit it out." Trent said.

Courtney smiled, and stood in triumph.

"Nope. Nothing." Courtney said with a confident smile.

"That's not what she said last night." Duncan laughed to Geoff and DJ. They laughed back.

"_Duncan_? Did you ever _consider_, that, maybe I was just _humoring_ you; and your _stupid_ story?"

"Sure, sure, princess. Whatever floats your boat." Duncan said with a smile.

"Shut it!" Courtney yelled.

**The next morning...**

We were all sitting in the mess hall, awaiting our next challenge.

Chris whistled to get our attention.

"_Campers_! Your _next_ challenge, is a _little_ game, I like to call... _'Phobia Factor'_. _Prepare_ to _face_... your _worst_ _fear_!" Chris said happily, and like an announcer for some football game, or something.

"Worst then this?" LeShawna asked, holding up a sausage from the breakfast Chef made us. It was gray and had a hair on the end of it.

"_We're_ in _trouble_." Gwen stated.

"Now, for our 1st _victim_... _Heather_! Meet us all in the theater." Chris said, reading her name off a card.

Heather just smiled and drank her coffee. Everyone else wanted to know, what was going on.

"It's... _sumo_ time!" Chris said.

Heather spit out all the coffee she had just drank, with wide eyes, as Lindsey gasped. The coffee, unfortunately hit Trent, right in the face...

Gwen, and Izzy smiled.

"_Gwen,_ you... me... the _beach_." Chris said, with a smile. As Gwen looked shocked.

"A few tons of _sand_..." Chris finished, as Gwen gasped, wide-eyed.

Heather, and Beth were wide-eyed too, as well as Lindsey's.

"Wait... how do they know, those were your worst fears?" Lindsey asked, Beth nodding in agreement to the question.

"Ugh! Because, _we_ told _them_..." Gwen said, slapping herself in the forehead.

Lindsey and Beth, just looked at each other confused.

"At the _campfire_, last _night_." Trent said, patting Gwen on the back, as she lay her head on the table.

Everyone remembered back to the night before.

"Wait, they were listening to us?!" Lindsey asked standing up, shocked.

"It's a reality show, _Einstein_. Their _always_ listening to us." Gwen said frustrated. Trent's hand on her back.

"That's like... _eavesdropping_!" Lindsey said with a frown.

"Chef _Hatchet_! Didn't you have a special order, for _Tyler_ today? Chris asked, with a smile, still holding up and reading off his paper.

Chef nodded, shaking something in the fryer.

Tyler looked freaked, as Chef held out the frying sift thing, with a fried chicken in it.

Tyler gulped, and grabbed the chicken, staring at it in fear, probably remembering the night before.

He bit the head off, and held the rest of it at arms length away. A few seconds later, and a live chicken head popped out and clucked.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!" Tyler screamed, staring at it in fear.

**A few minutes later, outside...**

The next thing we knew, we were all outside. Standing next to a little blow-up pool, filled with worms.

Everyone looked grossed out, and DJ even threw up. Owen fainted, and Lindsey looked scared, as Beth shrugged her shoulders and jumped in.

She popped back up, with worms in her hair and mouth, a smile on her face.

Everyone cheered, even Owen regained consciousness to cheer for her, before fainting again.

"And, Beth, sets the bar... _way_ up there!" Chris said.

Sadie and Lindsey had mullet wigs put on, and Owen and Izzy got sent up in a plane, Chef was driving... you could hear their screams from the island...

LeShawna ran screaming from a giant purple, Chef-spider.

We watched as Heather tripped a giant sumo, by crouching into a little ball.

"_Heather_, stepped up to the plate. Scoring the Gophers, their _2__nd_ win on the board." Chris stated.

Bridgette had to spend 6 hours of solitude in the woods... poor girl...

Then, we watched as Gwen got buried in glass box, under _10_ (made up a number, don't know how much sand,it actually was) tons of sand...

"Theres enough air for an _hour_. You only need to do _5_ _minutes_." Trent said, bent down to Gwen.

"As long as, we _decide_ to dig you up." Chris said, with a smile; filling up the sand.

"_Not_ funny, Chris!" Gwen yelled.

"_Sheesh_... take a pill." Chris said with an evil smile.

"I'll be listening the _whole_ time." Trent said, handing Gwen a walkie-talkie. She smiled nervously.

"Just, yell for me if you panic, and I'll dig you _right_ up." Trent smiled.

"Goodbye, cruel world." Gwen said, with a frown, as Trent closed the mini window, then smiled at him. And frowned again as a pile of sand constricted her view.

Next, DJ had to pick up a snake, that was in a glass tank.

"Hey! You can do this, buddy!" Duncan clapped with a smile, trying to comfort DJ.

DJ stood there in fear, staring at the snake as it smiled back at him. Then all of a sudden it blinked.

"AAAHHH!! It blinked." DJ screamed and back up a few feet, curling up in fear.

"It means, she likes you." Sadie said.

"It's the _smallest_ snake _**ever**_ DJ. Come on!" Courtney complained.

"Yeah, but it's slimy, and scaly... slithery..." DJ countered shuddering.

"We need this point, DJ! SUCK IT UP!!" Courtney yelled, standing up and glaring.

Everyone shook their heads, I just frowned at her.

"What?! We're heading back to loserville, people." Courtney said.

DJ took a deep breath, and held out his finger, the snake sitting on it, with a smile.

Everyone cheered for him.

"Yay! Go, DJ!" I yelled.

"See, fear is only in the mind." Courtney concluded.

The next thing we saw was Trent running from a mime. I hid behind Geoff a little bit...

"It's ok, Jen. I won't let anything get you." Geoff said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Geoff." I smiled up at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Just, talk to him, _bra_. And, ask him to go, _away_." Chris said, through his mega-phone thing.

"Ok, then. We've got 2 minutes, until Gwen's done. Cody, you're up." Chris said looking at his watch.

Chris set Cody's challenge up, and then came back for Duncan.

"She's pretty, she's nice." Courtney told Duncan, as they stood in front of the standee.

"Just one _hug_... and, your _done_." Chris told Duncan.

"Th-that looks, _really_... _real_, _man_." Duncan said, looking really scared.

"_Dude_, she's made of _cardboard_! Get in the _game_!" Tyler yelled.

"Shut up, Tyler!" Roxas yelled, kicking him in the back of the knee.

"OW!" Tyler yelled, falling down.

"Come on, Duncan! You can do it, babe!" Roxas said, with a smile, pushing Courtney out of her way.

"Thanks, kitty." Duncan said, with a smirk.

"Oh, I told you to stop calling me that!" Roxas whined.

"No can do, kitten." Duncan said back.

"Oh, whatever. Just, go hug that standee!" Roxas said with a smirk.

"Hey. It's ok, if you can't do it." Courtney said with a smile, once she stood up again.

Duncan took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll try."

"You can do this." Courtney said, grabbing his hand.

"Grr..." Roxas growled at Courtney, making her let go of Duncan quickly.

"Yeah, Duncan. I believe in you." Roxas said, winking at him.

"Ok, ok." Duncan said.

He took on last deep breath, then opened his arms wide; and ran up to the standee, giving it a huge hug. Even lifting it off the ground.

Everyone cheered for him.

"Woohoo! _Duncan_, your _awesome_!" Courtney yelled, running up to him and hugging him.

Duncan looked shocked, and Roxas looked pissed.

Courtney realized what she was doing, and quickly let go, backing up; and just smiling.

"Ha! I did it!" Duncan said happily.

"Yeah, you did." Roxas said, hugging him, and giving him a kiss.

Duncan kissed back, and smiled.

"Thanks." Duncan said.

They broke apart, and Geoff and DJ cheered for him some more.

Then Chef, showed up in a giant Roach suit, much like the spider suit, he had used to scare LeShawna with.

Roxas started shaking, but when she saw that it was Chef, laughed... she laughed at him...

"Hahahaha! Chris got you to dress up like a _roach_, too? _Ha_! What's _next_? A _bunny_? Ha!" Roxas kept laughing.

Then Chef held up a real roach in Roxas' face, she froze; looking scared. But held it together, and spit on the roach, making Chef drop it. Then she stomped on it, till it was nothing but green goo.

"Woohoo! Go, Roxas, that was amazing!" Everyone cheered.

Chef walked away, grumbling that Roxas wasn't scared of him.

A few minutes later, Geoff was sitting back in a recliner on the beach, smiling, under the sun. I was laying on him relaxing.

All of a sudden, the sun got blocked out; and was replaced with a big storm cloud. We both looked up with frowns, and I stood up off of Geoff, confused.

"Since, when is there only 1 storm cloud, when it's about to storm?" I questioned.

"I dunno, babe." Geoff said, as he stared at it.

Then, out of nowhere little balls of ice, (hail) came raining down on him.

"Ahhh! Ahh, ahh, ahhhh!" Geoff started screaming, as he shot up, bouncing up and down, from foot to foot, and then instantly started running.

"Geoff?!" I yelled.

Geoff ran past the the other team, and fascinated Lindsey.

"_Look_, that cloud is _following_ him. _Awe_, it's like his own, baby _cloud_... I _want_ one _too_! Here, cloudy, _cloud_!" Lindsy called out, like an idiot.

Chris sat down in the chair Geoff and I had previously been using, and controlled the cloud with a little video game controller.

I stood there, next to him; behind Trent.

Trent 1st frowned, and then smiled, as he saw Geoff come around again, still screaming.

"Can you make the cloud go lower, and pelt him harder?" Trent asked.

"You are one _sick_ _dude_... But, _yeah_." Chris said with a smile, doing so.

The cloud, got lower, and Geoff's head was no longer visible, as he ran past us again.

"Ah, that's awesome..." Trent smiled.

"What is _wrong_ with you people?!" I yelled, shoving Trent to the ground, and tackling Chris, knocking the remote from his hands.

"Hey, do you ever feel, like you've forgotten something?" Trent asked.

"Sometimes. I usually ignore it, and the feeling goes away. Hehe, watch this. I'm gonna bury him in snow." Chris laughed.

"What is _wrong_ with you people?!" I yelled, shoving Trent to the ground, and tackling Chris, knocking the remote from his hands.

"Hey!" Chris complained, picking up his remote.

"Bury? Oh, no! Gwen!" Trent yelled. Chris looked surprised as Trent got up and ran off.

I just glared at Trent as he ran away, and then at Chris; who went back to his remote.

"You, know, Jen. You still have _your_ fears, to deal with." Chris said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused; and still glaring at him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around slowly, to come face to face with Trent's mime from before, only this time he had on a painted smile, and a big red clown's nose.

"I mean, _that_." Chris said, as he saw me turn.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, running as fast asi could away from the _thing_.

"Hehe, I love my job." Chris said, as he sped up the hail, once again; now that I was gone.

I ran, and I kept running.

"Geoff!! help, me!!" I yelled, as I ran all the way up to the cliff we were at in the 1st challenge.

"Oh, no. The heights..." I muttered in fear, as I looked over the edge.

"Hehehe..." the clown-mime thing chuckled evilly.

"Jenna... look, what I've got..." It said, darkly.

Against my better judgment, I looked.

And, what I saw, made me scream... the clown-mime, had opened it's shirt to reveal millions of roaches, crawling around. Then it took ff it's face, which was apparently a mask and spiders came out of it's eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I didn't know, which was worse, the bugs, or the jump... I chose the jump.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. I splashed in the water, and when I resurfaced I laughed... I looked up, the _thing_ frowned, and walked away.

"Yes! I win! Ha! Take that, you psycho bug clown, thing!" I yelled, as I swam to the shore quickly.

I ran all the way back to the camp, and found everyone huddled around a pen, for Tyler's challenge. I ran up to Chris, and got right up in his face and pulled a spider out of my hair, by it's legs; dangling it in front of his face.

"Ahh, I see, your not scared of heights, or bugs anymore? Chris asked, with a smile.

"Nope, not anymore." I responded.

"That's good, but you didn't pass the clown part, so...

"Oh, I'm not done yet." I said darkly.

"Really?"

"Yup. And neither am I." Roxas said coming up with a roach in hand, and the mime thing following her.

"Hey, Chris. Guess, what? You didn't face your fear, yet." I said.

He gulped.

"Oh, yeah. And what is that?" He asked, trying to seem unscared.

"This." I said, walking up to the mime-clown, whatever, and taking a box of clown/mime face paint from him.

He tried backing up, but Roxas grabbed him, holding him in place.

"Let's see, your _precious_ face. I think pink and green will work, don't you, Roxy?" I asked sadistically.

"I think, it matches perfectly, girly like pink, and _sick_ like puke green." (yes it was puke green, not Duncan's awesome grass green hair lol^^) Roxas said with a smirk.

I painted a bunch of swirls, and flowers and crap all over Chris' face with the paint.

"Well, theirs the face, now for the perfectly coiffed hair." I said as I squished the spider in his hair, and Roxas squished the roach in his hair as well. Then we mixed it all up, and made his hair into a half slicked down, half spiked to the side do, with an 'alfalfa' point right on the top of his head.

"NO!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE AND HAIR!!!!!" Chris yelled.

"So, you think I passed the clown stage now?" I asked sweetly.

"S-sure..." Chris said.

"Remember, Chris you have to stay like that, till all the challenges are done.

"Whatever..." Chris said.

"Now, towel please?" I asked and one of the cameramen threw me one.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly, wrapped myself up in the warmth of the towel, then walked up to Geoff and gave him a quick kiss, cuddling up to him. As everyone cheered for us.

"So, back to Tyler." Roxas said as she leaned against Duncan.

The scores were now set at 7 to 5.

"Alright, folks. We're in the 9th inning. Tyler, for your challenge you need to get into this pen, for 3 minutes, with these chickens." Chris told Tyler as he opened a box, with a hen, and 2 chicks in it.

"You can do it, Tyler!" Bridgette yelled.

"Yeah, unless of course, you're _chicken_!" Duncan yelled, flapping his arms.

"I'm not sure, we're getting anywhere in this." Chris said.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge. Quit, being such a _girl_!" Courtney yelled.

"You have to do this, or we're going to lose." Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"Actually. If you do the math, you can't _possibly_ win. The scores 7 to 5." Cody said, holding up a calculator.

"Not, necessarily. We still have one challenge set up." Chris said.

"Who? It can't be me. Cuz, I didn't..." Courtney asked.

"You didn't have to. We're _always_ watching you, and your _reactions_." Chris said.

"I _knew_ it! Didn't I tell you guys, they were eavesdropping?!" Lindsey said, all proud of herself.

"Who cares? It's not gonna make a difference..." Courtney said, with a frown.

"Let's make this interesting, then. I'll give you triple points, if you can complete it." Chris said.

Courtney frowned. She really didn't want to do this.

A few minutes later we were all standing around a huge pool of green jelly.

Courtney looked completely freaked, as she stared mouth agape at Chef stirring the jelly, and a huge ladder with a diving board above it.

"Heh. You're afraid of jelly?" Duncan asked, incredulous.

"Shut up! Only the _green_ kind. It's like, sugary, jiggly, _snot_!" Courtney yelled.

"You can face your fear, and dive straight into this pool of jelly. Or... let your team lose, _yet_, another challenge." Chris said.

"This is _insane_! I could _totally_ die, doing _this_!" Courtney yelled as she started climbing the ladder.

"_Oh_... that is just _cruel_... it's probably all warm by now... warm green, jelly... snotty, bouncy... ugh!!!" Gwen complained, trying to mess with Courtney, as Heather gasped, and looked grossed out.

"You're not gonna make me quit!" Courtney yelled.

"That's it, keep climbing!" Duncan yelled.

"She's just trying to psych you out!" Bridgette yelled.

"Come on, Courtney! You can do it!" I yelled.

Roxas just glared at her, (I don't think she likes her)...

"Like, you said, Courtney! It's ok, if you can't do it!" Duncan yelled.

"It _is_? But, we'll _lose_!" Bridgette asked.

"_Duncan_! Are you _serious_?!" Roxas asked.

"I can't do it... I'm coming down!" Courtney yelled, as she climbed back down.

The other team cheered.

"And there you have it. Gophers win invincibility this week... _again_!

**Campfire Eliminations...**

Chris had given everyone their marshmallows, and the only three left were Tyler, Bridgette, and Courtney.

"There are only 2 marshmallows left on this plate. The three of you did not complete your challenges today." Chris said.

Bridgette glared at Courtney, while Courtney and Tyler looked really worried.

"One of you is going home today. And will not return... _ever_!" Chris said.

"The next name I'm gonna call... _is_... _Bridgette_." Chris said with a smile.

Bridgette smiled and walked up to get her marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow of the night, goes to... Courtney." Chris said.

Courtney smiled.

"You'll get that chicken next time, dude." Duncan said, placing his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler got up, and walked away sadly; head down.

"Looks, like a new... _pecking_ order has been established." Chris said, with a smirk.

"It's, not like he can cry... _foul_." Duncan smiled.

"Time for Tyler, to _fly_ the _coop_." Geoff said; waving his arms like a chicken's wings.

"You, won't be _flying_ _high_ tonight." Bridgette said.

"Ok. That's enough!" Courtney complained.

"I _know_, you guys are so _mean_! Especially, you Geoff. I thought you guys were friends!" I said.

"Well, yeah. But, it's just... so funny..." Geoff said.

"And?!" I yelled, smacking Geoff on the arm.

"Come on, admit it. You know, you think it's funny." Geoff said, smiling down at me.

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"Awe, come on. Jen, you know, you can think of another one!" Geoff tried.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Just say it."

"At least, he had a lot _pluck_?" I kind of questioned.

"Haha! Good one, Jen!" Geoff said.

"But, I don't think he really did, have any." Geoff said.

"Hehe. True." I laughed, as we all went back to our cabin's laughing the whole way.

A/N: well, that's it, peoples. I hope it made up for the late posting, and let me know what you thought of my fruits basket update as well. I'll be posting another new stories' first chapter, and updating a couple of my other stories too,, so watch out for them, I'm going on an updating high. Lolz^~^

~Tomi's little Jenna~


End file.
